Day care For me
by inuyashalvrtoo
Summary: Inuyasha is single man with a little daugther, his wife had misteriously dissapeared five years ago, now Kari is going to daycare and the owner is a beautiful women by the name of Kagome
1. Welcome to Daycare

**I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi- sensei does**

**so on to chapter 1**

**Daycare for me**

"Welcome to Little Miracles daycare". A feminine voice said to a mother who had left her child at the front gate of the preschool. The mother bent down to her child "now be good for me, ok sweet heart" she said as she gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to the young woman at the gate. As soon as the mother left, the young woman got down to the little boy's level and smiled

"Alright ready for a day of fun Koji-Chan"

The little boy nodded and took hold of the young woman's hand as she let him into the daycare.

"Kagome!" kagome turned as she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome Shiro has a fever; I don't know what to do." The woman explained truly exhausted of running.

"Take me to him" The woman only nodded as kagome followed her to wear little Shiro was.

She glanced down and saw the little boy who couldn't be more than three or four years of age. The boy stared at her solemnly with big violet eyes. Kagome put on her best kid-friendly smile.

"Shiro…"

The little boy looked and then all of a sudden vomited.. Kagome was worried this isn't good. She looked up to the young woman that had called her .

"Aymi-chan contact shiro's parents right away, tell them that he has a fever"

Ayumi nodded and headed toward the building.

"Ms. 'gome my head hurts." Shiro said as he rubbed his head

Kagome sighed and picked up the little boy.

"I'm taking you inside so you can take a nap, alright" she said as she headed to the building

The little boy nodded as he lean his head to kagome's shoulder. Knowing that he will be taken care of soon enough

"Papa where are we going" said a little girl looking at the buildings passing by as she sat on her lifted toddler seat. She had dark brown hair with two pigtails at each side and a face that still held chubbiness on it, and violet eyes that held innocence to them.

"We are going to a new daycare that is closer to home" he replied. He was a man in his mid 20s with dark brown hair similar to the little girl. And a very handsome face that made him look younger then he was.

"Why" she questioned

"Because daddy's work is to far from your previous day care, while this one is closer to daddy's work."

'_And that daddy got kicked out of that daycare for good, how was I suppose to know that, that big purple dinosaur was a celebrity'_

"Oh…"

They came to a stop next to a building labeled "Little Miracles daycare"

'_Looks good enough, I just hope I don't get kicked out of this one'_ he thought as he pulled into the driveway.  
+

They enter hand in hand the little girl was beyond excited. She let go of her father's hand and darted towards the sand box where two other small children about her age were at. She smiled and asked them if she could play, both said yes.

Her father headed towards the office to fill out all the papers required to enroll his daughter at the daycare. He looked around; there were kids all over the places, some playing in the jungle gym others digging holes in the sand box. Overall the place had a really wonderful feeling to it.

As he came to the office, he notices that there were at least four other adults, three females and one male. He went towards a woman who had short brown curly hair who was taking care of a child, who didn't look to well. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey I need to enroll…" he was cut off as he notice that the kid suddenly vomited. The women took the child to rest on a bean bag chair in the lobby.

He grunted and headed towards the other woman behind the counter.

"Hey look I'm trying…" he got cut off again as the phone rang. The women told him to wait as she started talking in the phone.

"Oh you don't say…" she turned around and started babbling to the person on the other end.

'_These bitches are really starting to piss me off'_

He clenched his fists, his patience running low to these women who wouldn't listen at all. He was about to yell at them when he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and froze at the sight before him. Standing infront of him was a beautiful women

_She is beautiful'_

Her ebony hair falling only about half as far down her back in soft curls, which accented her dark, mysterious but warm eyes set within a kind, heart-shaped face

She wore a shirt the same color of the sky, outlined in blue velvet, accenting her shapely figure and slim waist.

He was pulled out of his trance by a hand sweeping in front of him.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" said the voice that belonged to this beauty in front of him.

"Umm, yeah, err…" he stuttered

She gave him a confuse look

He finally stopped stuttering and said

"Yeah I've been trying to get some help here"

She smiled at him and led him to the counter

"Please take a seat "she indicated to the chair next to him.

He sat down

"So how can I help you sir…" she said as she looked at the stack of papers that still needed to be filled, a sigh escaped her lips.

"I want to enroll my daughter Kari Takahashi to your daycare." He told her

"Ok sir…" she said as she passed the enrollment papers to him

"Inuyasha"

"Huh" she looked up to meet his face

"Just call me Inuyasha" he said rather comfortable

"Alright Inuyasha" she smiled

He looked down and saw her name plate that read '_Kagome Higurashi"_

"Miss Higurashi?" Inuyasha he whispered to no one in particular

Kagome looked at him and a smile came to her face. If he wanted to be in first name bases then so will she.

"Please, just call me Kagome; I hate people making me sound so old and formal."

_As they were about to talk a young man with blue eyes and his hair pulled into a long ponytail came, interrupting the conversation._

"_Kagome Shiro's parents are here to pick him up" _

"_Alright you have my permission Koga to release Shiro-kun"_

_He nodded and started to head the way he came._

A small growled came from inuyasha, something about that guy just didn't sit well with him. He started filling the enrollment papers as kagome was finishing some paperwork that was piled up. He looked up and smile and the look that was on her face. She was truly concentrating on what she was doing

'_She sure is a hard worker' _

He was about to say something to end the quite atmosphere, when all of a sudden something, or to be precise some one hugged him from behind.

"Papa I made friends already"

Inuyasha only smiled seeing how happy his daughter was at this day care

Kari looked up to the pretty lady that was talking to her father, she smiled and brought her hand out for a shake

"Hi I'm Kari, what's your name?

Kagome chuckled at Kari and accepted the hand shake

"I'm Kagome" she said

"Welcome to Little Miracles Daycare Kari Takahashi" Kagome said as she stood up. She looked Inuyasha in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back

Kagome bend down to Kari's level and said

"Hope to see you tomorrow okay sweetie." The little girl nodded and took hold of her father's hand.

"Papa hurries up or else we will miss Blue's Clues Live, hurry." She said as she pulls her father's hand towards the door.

"By 'gome "she wave as she headed out with her father

Kagome waved back. She waited til they left

"_Inuyasha" she whispered _

"Papa Ms. 'gome is pretty" Kari said

Inuyasha didn't even pay attention to what his daughter had just said all he could think of is that tomorrow he would see Kagome again.

'_Kagome'_


	2. I don't have a mommy

It was a clear day, no rain, just plenty of sun. Inuyasha looked up to the clock on the wall; the meeting he was in was so tedious that forgot what it was all about. Instead looked out the window

'_Kagome' _he closed his eyes

It had been two weeks that he had enrolled Kari in Kagome's daycare. Every time that he drop off Kari at the daycare Kagome would be outside in the gates greeting all the children like a school teacher. She would smile at him and he would smile at her.

"MR. TAKAHASHI!"

Inuyasha woke up from his stupor. The man that had yelled at him was the chief executive of the company he works for.

"Alright jiji I get it." Inuyasha replied going back to business.

'Damn Myoga he thinks he is all that, although he knows I can fire him. After all I am the boss.

"So where were we?" Myoga turned around and started to explain that this would make the company grow, that will increase profits and such.

Inuyasha went back to look out the window, a sigh escaped his lips. He looked down to his watch it was still to early to go pick up Kari. He leaned back and decided to listen to what the old man was saying.

Ms.'gome look, look" Pointed Kari to a sand castle that she had built.

Kagome smiled at the little girl.

"Great job Kari, it's very pretty."

Kari beamed at her with a genuine smile

Kagome heard some one call her

Kagome turned around and notice it was Koga. Koga had always had a crush on her. Everyday he would say something flattery and she would blush for no reason.

'_I wonder why I can't fall for his charm, he is handsome, and friendly everything a woman would want from a man._

"Kagome "Koga said as he approached her

"Kagome do you want to go get something to eat after work? he put on one of his best smiles

"Don't you ever give up Koga?" She sighed

Koga grinned at her "you know I will never give up on you, Kagome"

"_So about my offer." Koga stated_

Kagome was about to refuse his offer when she caught sight of someone with violet eyes approaching her way

_It was Inuyasha, although he looked a little stress out._

_Inuyasha looked up and met with startled brown eyes. He smiled at her and she gave him a smile back. _

"_Papa!" Kari exclaimed as she gave her father a big hug. Inuyasha picked her and smiled._

"_So how was daycare pup?"_

"_Pup?" Kagome question_

"_Papa gave me that nickname "Kari chirped_

"_She was like a little puppy when she was smaller always getting herself in trouble and such. And so I ended calling her pup." Inuyasha responded_

_Kari nodded no at this, which made Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow_

"_No?"_

"_Papa called me 'pup' because he liked when I did a puppy face. Right papa" Kari giving her father her best puppy face_

_Kagome giggled which made them turned their attention to her_

"_You're so cute, Kari, I bet you give that puppy face to your mother. Kagome said_

"_I don't have a mommy." Kari said in a depressing voice_

"_Its time for us to go Kari… excuse us Ms. Higurashi." With a small bow he headed toward the exit._

_Kagome looked confuse and a little hurt_

'_Did I say something wrong?' She thought_

_She wanted to call Inuyasha back to apologize if she said something hurtful. But some how she couldn't move, only stare at the two figures becoming a blur as they headed out._


	3. Unannounced visitor

It had been two days; Inuyasha would drop Kari off and head his way to work.

"Ms. 'gome "

Kagome looked down and saw Kari. She kneeled down to the little girl's level.

"Kari I'm sorry." Kagome said as she ruffled Kari's head

The little girl turned her head to the side in a confuse manner

"Why"

"I said something wrong to your father and to you too, for that I'm sorry."

"Papa doesn't like talking about mama." Kari said as she played with a caterpillar that she found on the floor. The atmosphere was becoming tense around Kagome, so she decide a change in subject

"Its almost break time, what do you want to eat."

"" Ramen!" Kari yelled

"Ramen?" said a confuse Kagome. Kari only nodded

"Ramen is my favorite food."

Kagome smiled and nodded "Alright ramen it is" Kari jump with joy.

"Kagome there is a call for you in the lobby" Koga came to say to Kagome

"Okay, thank you Koga." Kagome replied

Koga was leaving when Kagome ask him to wait. She cached up to him.

Koga had on a grin from ear to ear.

"What are you grinning at Koga-kun" kagome asked suspiciously

Koga lean in closer "That finally, my beautiful Kagome has decided to go on a date with me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Seriously can't this guy ever be serious for one moment

"Koga, knock it off"

"I will stop if you decide to go with me on a date." Koga grabbed both of Kagome's hands and gave her his best puppy face. "Please Kagome."

She rolled her eyes again and sighed "I'll think about it alright."

"So is that a maybe."

Kagome replied, fake smile plastered on her face. "It's not a maybe, but I'll think about it."

"Know Koga, the reason I called you, its almost break time, so have everything ready, alright."

Koga mocked a salute and grin at Kagome

"Yes ma'am, I'm right on it."

'Finally' kagome sighed

She was starting to get a headache from all of Koga's persistence

Inuyasha was working in his office, piles and piles of files were lined up for him to check.

"I should make Myoga do this." Speaking of the devil, Myoga came in and was about to give Inuyasha more files. He looked at the boy, seeing how fatigue he is.

"Myoga…" Inuyasha was about to tell the old man to do all of these files when Myoga interrupted him

"Inuyasha- Sama you don't look very well, if you wish I can take over and finish all these files. He stated

Inuyasha looked surprised at first, then nodded in agreement. He mumbled a quick thank you and headed towards the door.

"Alright every one its break time." Kagome yelled.

All the children came to the little tables in the lobby. Kari came up to Kagome and told her about her ramen. Kagome told her to wait five minutes while she prepared the ramen.

She told Koga and Ayumi .her two assistances to watch the children while she went to prepare Kari's ramen. As she headed toward the kitchen that was on the other side of the lobby, she froze at whom she saw. In front of her was Inuyasha.

Not being sure what to say, Kagome said a quick 'hey' to him. She was about to go to the kitchen when Inuyasha said something.

"I'm sorry." Kagome looked at him. His face was one of misery, a face that just didn't go with his personality.

"I'm the one that should be sorry Mr. Takahashi." They were back to calling each other by their formal names.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome put her hands at her hips and gave him a small smirk

"Well two days ago, while you were living you called, and I quote "Ms. Higurashi".

Inuyasha smiled at her

"Aright, Kagome, better."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him.

"I have to go prepare ramen in the kitchen."

"Ramen? You give ramen to children in a daycare; I thought it was only "nutritious

Food"

"Kagome gave him a grin.

"It's for someone special, I asked her what her favorite food was and she said ramen."

Inuyasha knew who exactly who that person was.

"She loves that stuff, I do too."

Kagome asked him if he was hungry.

"No, I'm not hungry" he said, and then all of a sudden his stomach grumbled. Inuyasha blushed of embarrassment. Kagome giggled and told him to follow her to the kitchen.

She cooked the ramen, gave Inuyasha a bowl and took one to the lobby for Kari, who by this time was waiting impatiently for her ramen.

"Here you go Kari, enjoy" Kari looked at the ramen; she inhaled the sweet aroma, and licked her lips as she put some noodles into her mouth.

"Thaks you ms. 'gome" Kari said between slurps.

Kagome returned to the kitchen and she was surprised to see that Inuyasha had finished his bowl. She asked him if he wanted seconds, to this Inuyasha nodded. After he finished as well as Kagome, she picked up the empty bowls to put on the sink to watch them, what she didn't notice was that there was some water spilled on the ground. She closed her eyes waiting to collide with the floor; instead she collided with two strong arms holding her. She looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha. Kagome got up slowly with Inuyasha's help.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked eyes with him

Violets eyes met warm brown ones as they just stared at each other, as to grave each other's faces. Inuyasha was leaning closer. He could smell Kagome's breath Kagome for her part was also leaning closer her face inches away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a masculine, yet husky voice.

Kagome said his name in return

"Papa, what are you doin" came a voice from the kitchen door. It was Kari holding in her hands the now empty ramen bowl; she looked at her father and at Kagome. She gave them a confuse look.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart instantly, both trying very hard to control there blushes.

Kagome was the first to speak; she looked at Kari and smiled although her cheeks were tinged pink of what almost happened.

"Kari you're done already." Kagome said as she took Kari's bowl and being careful not to fall again in the wet floor, set the bowl on the sink. Inuyasha grabbed Kari and told her it was time to go. He looked at Kagome, and began blushing again.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." He said as he grabbed the little girl's hand.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Inuyasha" Kagome said

As soon as they had left Kagome brought her finger to her lip.

'I wonder how his lips would feel.' She said as she began to clean up the mess on the floor.

I was going to end it here but…

"Papa" Kari said as she looked out the window, Inuyasha glanced at her

"What is it pup"

Kari looked at him, her face a sad one, Inuyasha notice this.

"What's wrong Kari "

Kari looked out the window seeing the building passing by.

"Papa where is mommy."

Inuyasha didn't expect that questioned from her. He looked straight ahead as he was driving and gave her his answer.

"Honestly pup I don't know where your mother is."

Kagome cleaned up the mess. She sigh a relief. Ayumi came in, Kagome looked at her confuse.

"What is it Ayumi-Chan."

"Someone is waiting for you in the counter Kagome." She said

Kagome got up and went to the counter.

'_Wonder who could be looking for me?'_

Kagome froze in place, her face becoming pale at whom she saw.

"Kikyo" Kagome said in disbelieve

Kikyo gave her a small smile and said

"It's been a while hasn't it Kagome."


	4. Kikyo's dilemma

A/N check my deviant account, I drew Kari as well as Kagome. Inuyasha is next. . Woot

On with the story:

Kagome froze in place, her face becoming pale at whom she saw.

"Kikyo" Kagome said in disbelieve

Kikyo gave her a small smile and said

"It's been a while hasn't it Kagome."

Kagome couldn't believe it, her cousin Kikyo, the one that had ruin her life in high school. The one that was always praised and the one that was always better at everything came back. Kagome swallowed hard and returned the gesture for the cousin she hadn't seen in years.

Kikyo was the first to speak.

"It has been a long time, hasn't cousin.

Her voice was just as calm and composed as Kagome remember it, with a hint of superiority, that always made her looked more mature when they were growing up. Her hair was long, falling to her waist, pulled into a low ponytail, two strands falling over her shoulders elegantly as it had always been. Her face still held immense pride, even though six years had passed since they had seen each other. She could pass as Kagome's twin, except for one thing that made them completely different, their personalities.

"I see you haven't changed much Kikyo." Kagome said as she made a gesture for her cousin to follow her to her "office".

Kikyo looked around, not surprised that her cousin had actually done what she had been saying since they were little. She wanted to own a daycare because she loves children and that they make her happy. Kikyo shuddered. She never actually liked children.

"What brings you here Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at her cousin and sighed.

"Kagome I need your help… I need you to let me stay with you for a month or so. See my boyfriend and I got in this big fight over something stupid and well…"

Kagome nodded understanding the matter.

"Sure you can stay with me; I have a spare room that you can use. Do you want me to give the address or can you wait 'til six o' clock."

"I can wait till six." Kikyo said. She glanced around Kagome's office; there were picture of children from all ages.

"Do you want to drink something Kikyo" Kagome said as she glanced at her cousin

"Water please"

Kagome nodded and went to get something to drink for them. Kikyo stood up and glanced at the pictures.

'_I can't believe how much she loves children'_ she thought

She looked at the wall next to the window, where there were lots of drawings done by the kids in the day care.

Kikyo stood there examining the pictures, when Kagome came in with there drinks. She handed Kikyo her water, with a small thank you, Kikyo accepted it.

As they were conversing, Kari came in. Kagome glanced at her and notice that the child was red with a smutch of dirt on her left cheek; probably of running and playing in the jungle gym.

Kagome smile and unfolded her hands telling Kari to come, so she can clean the smutch of dirt from her face. Kikyo glanced at the little girl. Her eyes were almost bulging out. Her heart was beating so fast that Kagome probably can hear it. Kagome clean the dirt from Kari and gave her a lollypop that was on her desk. Kari said thank you and finally notice the lady the Kagome had been talking to. Kari turned and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kari Takahashi." She said extending her hand. Kagome looked at her cousin, suddenly Kikyo didn't look that well.

"Kikyo are you feeling alright, you look a little pale." Kagome said worried about her cousin.

Kikyo looked at her; she could feel the blood on her face living her. She swallowed hard and looked at Kagome with a mock smile.

"I'm fine, Kagome do you mind giving me the address" Kikyo asked whipping the sweat of her brow.

Kagome looked confuse about her cousin's sudden behavior.

"Sure, wait a second"

Kagome got a note pad and wrote the address down. She handed it to Kikyo.

"Thank you Kagome" Kikyo smiled, still looking pale

"I have to go Kagome, see you later." She said as she headed to the door.

Kari looked up to Kagome and Kagome looked at Kari. Both confuse. She looked at Kari and smiled.

"Your father will be here soon, how about we get you ready."

Kari nodded grabbing hold of Kagome's hand.

Kikyo couldn't believe it what she saw.

"She's my daughter" she said as she went to the taxi waiting for her.

'_Those eyes, those are Inuyasha's eyes… Kari Takahashi… the daughter that I willingly gave up five, almost six years ago was her..."_

_A/N well another chapter... Inu-chan wasn't in it, but he will be in the next one.It will get better, much better just wait and see. I will be updating regularly, College has it good points. so much spare time. so R&R_

_Love _

_Inuyashalvrtoo._


	5. Inuyasha's new apron and a tragedy

Inuyasha relaxed in his queen size bed after a long day at work, Myoga had added too much paperwork that he had been late to pick up Kari at the daycare. He finished reading to Kari and headed to bed. He took of his shirt and pants, seeing as he was a person who likes to sleep only in their underwear. Exhausted he lies down, and the rhythmic of the clock lulled him to sleep.

_Inuyasha opened the door, a smile on his face as he came home. Home sweet home. He called out to Kikyo. No response. His ear heard a sound; it was a baby's wail. 'It must be Kari'. He said to himself as he headed towards the child's nursery. He called out Kikyo again; no response. He opened the door to the nursery expecting Kikyo, his wife to be breastfeeding their daughter. Instead he found Kari at brink of falling of her crib. The side of the crib had been left open. Inuyasha rushed in looking wild with worry and fear. 'Where the hell is Kikyo? He picked up the wailing baby and cooed her; the baby's cries died down and were replaced with gurgling sounds_. _He roamed the room hoping that Kikyo was in the bathroom. She wasn't there. He searched the closet and headed towards the master bedroom, hoping that Kikyo was there. He was beyond annoyed now and, with one swift twist of the door knob he opened the door. He was beyond confused; his wife wasn't in the room. Panic over took him. "Did someone try to rob us?" He opened Kikyo's jewelry box, expecting all the jewels to be gone, but to his surprise they were still there. He opened her drawers, and gasped. All her clothes were gone, not even a sock remained_. _He called the police, to investigate. The only thing that they told him was that she must have been kidnapped. Inuyasha's temper rose to such an idiotic statement. He yelled at the officer, who was big and plumed. "If she were kidnapped, I don't think that robbers would have told her to take all her clothes and not her jewels." The officer told him to calm down, and he did, not because the officer told him to, But because Kari started crying." Kikyo where did you go?"_

Inuyasha jerked awake, sweat all over his body. He had had that dream many times in the pass five, almost six years. He stretched, knowing that sleep was not going to come back, even if he tried to go back to sleep. He sighed and looked at the clock it was 6:30 am.

"6:30 already?" He sighed again and headed towards the bathroom. After a quick bath it was time to make breakfast. (A/N omg, Inu-Chan cooking breakfast, ohh la la) He looked at the clock in the kitchen it was 6:40.

'Time for pup to wake up' he said laying the plates down on the table and yelling for Kari to come to breakfast. After a few minutes, Kari emerged, yawing. She said a good morning sat down. She glanced at her father and smiled at what he was wearing.

"Papa you look cute with that apron on." She said with a grin. Inuyasha looked at the apron that he had on. Last week Kari had insisted that they should go buy a new apron, because the old apron of her father was plain looking and had too many stains. Inuyasha groan, but he couldn't resist any commands given by his little princess. She had chosen an apron that had a said" Stand Back Dad is cooking". Kari started giggling when her father read it to her. Inuyasha said that it was a good apron, better then the one that said "50 and still cooking" He was barely 26 for goodness sake.

Kari got up from her seat and went to the rack that was in the kitchen and pulled her own apron down. She put it on, but there was a problem.

"Papa can you tie it for me, please?" Inuyasha smiled and gestured her to come. He tied it and told her to read what her apron said. Kari smiled and made an attempt to read what it said.

"d-ddadys l-l-little ch-chef" she stuttered. Inuyasha smiled and chuckled.

"Daddy's little chef alright" He said rustling her hair. Kari giggled at this. They finally decided to have breakfast.

"Today's special is waffles" Inuyasha placed the waffles on Kari's dish then on his. Kari grinned and ate her waffles. Inuyasha glanced at the clock; it was 7:35 already. It was almost time for Kari to get ready to go to Daycare and he to work.

"Alright pup, time to get dress" He said picking up the dishes, which to his surprise Kari's was actually empty. '_Well now I know what to get her' _he washed the dishes and headed towards Kari's bedroom to help her get dress. Once he reached her room he grabbed a hanger that had a set of overalls on them and told her to put them on. She nodded and put her hands up, and buckled the straps herself.

"Soon you won't need me to dress you anymore, huh pup?" Inuyasha said with a hurt voice

Kari shook her head negative and chirped happily.

"Nope, papa can dress me for these many years." She put three fingers up and grinned. Inuyasha smiled at said it alright.

"Alright now that you are dress I have to go dress. So get everything ready to head our way."

Kari nodded and went to get her little pillow and her stuff animal, which is a little cat with two tails.

Inuyasha and Kari headed out, one to daycare the other to work. A long day awaited them.

Inuyasha arrived at the daycare, and to his surprise Kagome was not in the front gate greeting the children that were arriving. He got off and went to the passenger door to unbuckled Kari's toddler belt. He went to the woman at the gate; she smiled at him and said a good morning.

"Good morning sir" she said in a cheerful voice

"Good morning" Inuyasha said not at all please that Kagome was not there to greet him and Kari

"Where is Kagome?" He finally asked

"Kagome is in her office, too much work to do." She shrugged

That answer was just not good enough for Inuyasha. He felt empty with out Kagome's cheerful voice saying a good morning. He took Kari by the hand and went into the daycare. He was getting his good morning no matter what. He arrived at Kagome's office. She was busy filing out papers. Kagome glance up and saw Inuyasha.

"Good morning Inuyasha" She looked down and smiled at Kari.

"Good morning Kari." Kari said good morning. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked if he needed something.

"Umm, nothing I was just surprise that you weren't at the gate greeting." he could feel a blush creeping to his face.

Kagome was taken back with surprised, that he came all this way, just for a good morning. Her heart suddenly started beating fast. She blushed and averted her gaze to Kari, who had left a while ago with out any of the two noticing.

"Well Inuyasha it seems Kari left us alone probably can't wait to play with her new friends." Kagome said staring out the door.

"Yeah I guess so." He said, his voice nervous all of a sudden

'Why am I so nervous, it's only Kagome for goodness sake?'

"Inuyasha" Kagome called

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as he finally heard Kagome's voice

"What is it Kagome"

"I could be asking you that; is not the first time you space out like that." She giggled

"I was just thinking… if you wouldn't mind going for a cup of coffee sometime." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal

Kagome blushed and looked down on her lap, because if she looked up she would see Inuyasha's handsome face and make her blush even more.

"Sure" she whispered

"Really! … I mean that's good…" He said looking at her. Kagome looked up again and timidly smiled.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch, it read 8:35.

"Holy crap, I'm late!"

Kagome giggled and told him he should be on his way. He nodded, but before he left he gave Kari, who was outside playing a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later pup"

"Bye papa" Kari waved to her father heading out of day care and into his car.

Kagome glance at the clock on the wall and notice that it was pass the time Inuyasha usually picks up Kari.

'_I wonder what can be taking him so long'_

_She glanced again to her watch; it was 2:30 already._

"_Ms. 'gome where is my papa?" Kari asked _

_Kagome reassured her that her father was just a little late and that soon her father will be here to pick her up. Kari nodded believing Kagome's words. Minutes passed, then hours. Kari was crying for her papa to come and pick her up. Kagome was getting worried as well, wondering what could be keeping Inuyasha so long. The daycare closes at 7:00 and it was 7:15 already. She sighed and looked at Kari who was sobbing quietly. _

"_Kari…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence the phone rang_

"_Hello… Kagome Higurashi speaking" It was not Inuyasha in the other end. Which was disappointing to Kagome_

"_Hello Ms. Higurashi, My name is Myoga. I'm Inuyasha- Sama's guardian" the man said over the phone_

_Kagome asked him if he knew where Inuyasha was. Complete shock was all over Kagome's face of what the old man said._

"_Inuyasha had an accident."_

_A/n oh no Inu-Chan! A cliff I know, gomen I will update soon. So stay toned._

_Oh my god I read the 38th volume of Inuyasha. Poor Sesshy. I might put Sesshy in later on. If you haven't read this volume, you don't know what you're missing._

_So bye ( for now)_


	6. mommy

"_Hello… Kagome Higurashi speaking" It was not Inuyasha in the other end. This was disappointing to Kagome_

"_Hello Ms. Higurashi, My name is Myoga. I'm Inuyasha- Sama's guardian" the man said over the phone_

Kagome asked him if he knew where Inuyasha was. Complete shock was all over Kagome's face of what the old man said.

"_Inuyasha had an accident."_

"Is he all right?" Kagome pleaded to Myoga on the other line.

"He is in intensive care right now… Miss Kagome would you mind taking care of Kari for a couple of days, if it's not too much to ask."

"Its fine with me, I don't mind taking care of Kari." She glanced at the little girl, who by this time was fast asleep.

'_Poor thing must have exhausted her self waiting for her father."_

"Mr. Myoga do you mind giving the address to the hospital." Kagome got a notepad and wrote down the address.

"Thank you Mr. Myoga for calling, I assure you that I will take good care of Kari"

Kagome hung up the phone and headed to where Kari was sleeping. She picked up the little girl and smiled. She glanced at the moon through the window..

_Inuyasha please be alright_

_Kagome with _care, she placed her hand back on the bed and smoothed the blanket over Kari. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Inuyasha please, for goodness sake by alright" She kneeled by the bed, stroking Kari's forehead.

"Kari your father will be alright" she said and kissed her on the forehead as she was headed towards the door, looked back and smiled, turning off the light in process.

Kagome sighed and sat on the couch. Kikyo came in, drying her hair.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she sat next to her and looked at her attentively.

Kagome sighed and looked down, finding the floor interesting. Before she had a chance to reply someone interrupted her.

"Papa?" Kagome as well as Kikyo turned around towards the voice of the owner, it was Kari. Rubbing her eyes, sleepily she called her father again. Kikyo stayed where she was, wondering why Kari was in Kagome's apartment.

Kagome stood up and went to the little girl, she smiled down at her.

"Kari you are going to be spending a couple of days with me, alright" Kari asked why, Kagome debated whether to tell the little girl that her father was in the hospital, or to lie. She took a deep breath and decided on the first choice.

"Kari… I'm going to tell you something … Your father had an accident" she started to say. Kikyo stiffened, her face looking pale.

'_Inuyasha'_

"Did papa get hurt, Ms. 'gome?" Kari, now wide awake asked; for she couldn't sleep well with out her stuff animal and her father telling her a bedtime story.

"I'm afraid he did, but I promise you he is fine. Kari began to weep silently, nodding to what Kagome had said.

Kikyo by this time couldn't move from the spot she was in, mainly for two reasons. One, here is her daughter in Kagome's apartment. Two, Inuyasha had an accident. This was too much for Kikyo, so decided to go to her room. Still she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha.

'_Maybe… Maybe I did make a mistake those past five years ago…'_

Kagome rocked Kari back and forth, trying to comfort the child.

"Don't worry Kari, I'm here… I'm here" she cooed to the child. Kagome looked down and a smile came to her face. Kari had fallen asleep after crying her eyes out.

"I'm here Kari" she said as she took the child to bed. Kagome tucked Kari's blankets up to her chin. She kissed her good night, and was about to leave when a little voice stopped her.

"Ms. 'gome can I sleep with you? Please? Pleaded Kari , her warm violet eyes pleading.

Kagome nodded. "Okay" she whispered. She put on her pajamas and did the same routine she did every night, brush her teeth and was her face. She sighed and pull the blankets to the side and scooting to the spot reserved for her. 'Good night'." She murmured, snuggling closer to Kagome and putting her little arms around Kagome's waist. Smiling, Kagome nestled her head on top of Kari's. Sleep over took them.

"Hello Ayumi-Chan…. Yes, I won't be able to come today…. Because… a family problem arose… Yes, Thank you Ayumi-Chan" Kagome hung the phone. Today they were going to go visit Inuyasha in the Hospital.

"Ms. 'gome" Kari came in yawning, sleep still evident in her eyes.

Kagome smiled as Kari came in wearing a over sized shirt.

"Kari just call Kagome alright, you don't have to add the "Ms" Kari nodded and sat down on the chair in the table. She looked at Kagome wearing an apron whle cooking something. She sniffed, and licked her lips, its smelled so good.

"Do you like pancakes, Kari?" Kari nodded. Kagome came over to the table with a stack of pancakes and syrup bottle.

"When are we going to see papa 'gome?" she asked taking the plate with a pancake and adding syrup, which got on her fingers. She looked up licking her fingers.

"We will eat first and then take a bath, after that we will go the hospital" Kari nodded in agreement.

Kikyo came in and said a quick 'good morning' she was about to cook, but Kagome told her that there were still pancakes left. She grabbed two and sat down across from Kagome. She looked at Kari.

'_She's beautiful… so innocent… My little girl'_

_She glanced at Kari then at Kagome. Kagome was cleaning Kari's face, trying to get all the syrup of her cheeks. Kari for her part just kept giggling, saying that it tickled._

'_Kagome makes a better mother then me…. I wouldn't be surprised…. After all I willing gave up that precious child. What is this feeling, is it regret, shame…"_

"Kikyo!" Kikyo snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kagome calling her. She glanced at Kagome. Kagome giving her a confuse look; Bewildered by her cousin's behavior.

"Kikyo are you feeling well?" Kagome asked'

Kikyo smiled and nodded a quick yes. Kagome turned her attention back at the little girl, who by this time was licking her thumb.

" Alright Kari, its time to get dress. Come on?" Kari nodded and took hold of Kagome's hand; heading towards Kagome's bedroom.

Kikyo stayed there finishing her breakfast. Her thoughts going back to Kari and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" she whispered

Kagome sat Kari in her bed and turned around. She searched in her closet. Removing boxes and old clothing. "Kari twiddled her thumbs; she finally asked Kagome what she was looking for.

Kagome scratched her head in puzzlement, still searching for something.

"I'm looking for my childhood clothing that I had around here." She searched the closet and came upon a old black box. She grinned at Kari. Kari for her part was still confused. Kagome placed the box in the center of the bed; neatly took out children clothing. There were four pairs, each neatly folded. One was plain pink dress with a little bow in the front and two straps in the back. The second one is a orange shirt with a heart in the middle and little squiggles with shiny dots, a skirt the same color as the shirt. Kari pointed to the orange outfit. Kagome grabbed and examined it for any rat biting. Everything was still in place. Kagome grinned and told Kari that she had made a great choice.

"That was my favorite outfit when I was your age" Kagome said putting the shirt over Kari's head.

"My mother made it for me a long time ago."

"'Gome…" Kagome looked up. Kari was looking down. A frown came to Kagome's forehead.

"What's wrong Kari?"

Kari looked up and told Kagome something that Kagome wasn't expecting to hear till years to come.

"'gome...can I call you ...mommy" Kari asked

Kagome swallowed, not sure how to respond. She looked up to Kari's face and smile creep to Kagome's face.

"You can call me mommy, but with one condition." Kagome pointed one finger in front of her.

"You can't call me mommy when your father is present, alright." Kari nodded and gave Kagome a quick hung.

"Mommy" Kagome returned the hug, enjoying the feeling and the words that came form Kari. 'Mommy'

Kagome pulled apart and told her

"Lets go and see your father" Kari nodded and grabbed her mommy's hand

"Let's go mommy" Both looked at each other a smiled


	7. A visit to the hospital

Kari looked out the window of Kagome's jeep. A tall building with many windows stood there; many people coming in and out. Kari grabbed her stuff kitty, which she calls Kilala and pointed to the hospital building, letting Kilala know that her papa is in there.

"Mommy is papa there?" she pointed to the hospital. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, he is" A smile creep to Kagome's face as she remember what Kari told her yester.

'_Can I call you mommy?"_ she had asked uncertainly. A warm feeling settled in Kagome's stomach every time Kari calls her mommy. Kagome parked her jeep and lean to help Kari off her toddler seat (which she had in her apartment stored in a box along with other childhood belongings).

'_Good thing I didn't throw it away'_ Kagome thought as she picked Kari up in to her arms, seeing that Kari didn't weight much. Both woman and child headed to the entrance of the hospital.

"

"This is the hospital?" Kikyo said glancing through the taxi window at the hospital building. She had followed Kagome unnoticed to the hospital. She paid the taxi driver and headed to the hospital.

"Inuyasha" she whispered glancing at the tall building.

Kagome entered the hospital and headed to the receptionist.

"Excuse is there someone by the name of Inuyasha Takahashi here" Kagome asked.

The receptionist asked her to wait a moment while she looked up his name.

She looked at the screen.

"Yes he is in the second floor" she said

"Is he intensive care? Kagome asked the receptionist

The woman nodded and told her that patients admitted to the intensive care unit are usually admitted for intensive/invasive monitoring, usually after major surgery; which was the case for Mr. Takahashi.

"He had surgery done, what exactly happen? Kagome asked the receptionist.

A nurse came in and gave the receptionist some papers.

"These are the analysis of the patient in room 160 in the second floor." She check the list and told the receptionist the name." Mr. Takahashi". She said as she gave the papers to the other woman.

"Nurse, can you take me to that room?" Kagome asked to the nurse who arrived from Inuyasha's room. The nurse nodded and told her to follow her. Kagome grabbed hold of Kari's hand and followed the nurse.

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked

"It seems that a Volkswagen ran a red light and smashed into Mr. Takahashi's side door. There were four passengers in the Volkswagen, two whom were killed do to the fact that they didn't have their seat belts on, the other two are in critical care. They were drunken and seemed to also be drugged. Mr. Takahashi seemed to have instinctively stiffened his right leg upon impact, which broke his leg. He had minor cuts on his body." The nurse finished saying. She pushed the elevator button to go to the second floor. Kagome controlled herself, not wanting Kari to get upset.

They got to the door, and the nurse opened it. Kagome nodded and thanked her.

Kagome cautiously approached the seemingly sleeping figure. She carefully sat down on a chair provided. Kari got on her lap and looked at her father, then glanced at Kagome.

"Why is papa not awake, mommy" she asked turning to look at the sleeping man.

"He is resting…" Kagome said to Kari.

A murmured came from Inuyasha. He opened his eyes lazily. He glanced at the two women and smiled.

A 'ome." His voice was a mere whisper of sound, his tongue refusing to shape the letters properly. He swallowed to moisten his throat and tried again.  
Lifting, her face she met the concerned and slightly unfocused gaze of Inuyasha. Kari looked at her father and slightly hugged him. Inuyasha winced a little, but hung her back.

"How is my little princess doing? He said grunting a little. He tried to sit up but the pain in his lower stomach made it impossible to move and wince. Kagome told him to put his head down again and he obeyed. He looked at her and notices that she must have been crying.

'_She cried for me, shed tears for me…' _ He took hold of her hand and squeezed it. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a smile. The nurse came in and took the clipboard from the side of the bed and examines it. She looked at Kagome and then to Inuyasha.

"We will do a few more tests to see if everything is alright "she said

Kagome nodded and thanked her. The nurse left.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha kept closing his eyes; she put her hand at his chest. He looked at her, his eyes still a little lazy.

"You should sleep" He nodded, reluctant to fall asleep just yet, and looked at Kari who was staring at the wires that where attached to his hands.

"Thank you for caring for her Kagome' He said to Kagome, Kagome nodded at told him it was fine.

"She is an adorable little girl, the cutes little thing." She said looking at Kari who now had her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"She sure is…" He glanced at Kari. Kari turned around and smiled.

"Mommy makes good pancakes." She chirped to her father. Kagome began to blush and told Kari to shush. Kari put her hands on her mouth.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow and smirked at Kagome, who by now had a face to match a tomato.

"Mommy, eh…" He said

"I like the sound of that…" He squeezed her hand and smiled at her before falling asleep.

Kagome blushed 'I like the sound of that too.' She thought as she glanced at the sleeping man in front of her.

'I like the sound of that too'

Kikyo overheard the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha. She headed the way she had come.

"The truth will be told soon enough" she said disappearing into the darkness of the hallway

A/N well another chapter, poor Inu-Chan. I will be adding Miroku and Sango soon so wait and see. Oh and check out my deviant account I drew Inu-Chan in a business suit and Kari at his side, if any of you want to send me your fan art, I will gladly receive them.

Bye for now


	8. mirage or not

It had been three weeks and Inuyasha was more than ready to leave his hospital bed. Being cooped up in a hospital would irritate any person.

Kagome was going to be here to pick him up. The thought of Kagome brought a smile to his face. Ever since the accident she has been coming everyday to check on him. He savored the feeling of having someone as thoughtful as her in his life. He grinned at the thought of what Kari said three weeks ago. Kagome told him that Kari had insisted on calling her mommy, and that Kagome didn't mind, neither did he.

"Kagome…" he sighed pulling his sheets down and looking down at his leg right leg.

"Damn, I won't be able to do much in a while." He mumbled to himself, trying to sit up.

Kagome came in, a smile plastered on her face holding a bag on her right hand. She came to his side. Inuyasha looked at her and blushed. She was wearing a summer dress, flowers prints everywhere, which tied at the back; it revealed just a small piece of cleavage that would leave a man wondering.

"Pervert"

Inuyasha looked up, and hadn't notice that he had been staring at her so attentively. He blushed and looked away, a small 'Keh' coming out of his mouth. Kagome brought the hand that was holding the bag and told him to take it. Inuyasha took it and looked inside. She had brought him a change of clothing. He thanked her and she nodded and said your welcomed. The ride home was quite, an awkward position for both of the. Inuyasha coughed and decided that he should try to make conversation.

"So Kari is going to day care…" he said

Kagome gave him a confuse look that said 'you know she is going to daycare'.

"Yes she is, my friend Sango is back and she is taking over for me for a while. I guess you can say I'm taking my vacation early, neh?' she smiled

Inuyasha felt guilty, here was this woman who had been taking care of his daughter for the pass few weeks, and now is using her vacation to help him out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to do so much for me and Kari."

Kagome didn't look at him, for not taking her eyes of the road.

"You don't have to apologize Inuyasha.

"Yes I do…"

"No you don't"

This angered Inuyasha. Why was this woman being so stubborn?

"Yes I do Kagome"

Kagome was trying to hold her patience. Why was this man being so stubborn?

"No you don't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

It kept going on till Kagome she had enough.

"Okay your forgiven now can you stop apologizing! Please" She emphasized the word please.

"Fine" Inuyasha said crossing his hands to his chest, a pout on his face, making look like a child who had just been scolded of something wrong.

Kagome stifled a giggle.

'_He looks so cute'_

Inuyasha looked out the window and wondered where they were headed.

"Kagome where are we going?" he asked, truly confuse.

"We need to pick Kari up at daycare, plus I have to leave some paper work for Sango to do."

"Oh" was his only respond, going back to staring out the window.

"Also I want to take Kari to go get some ice cream if you don't mind" Inuyasha told her that he didn't mind at all.

Soon they arrived at the day care. Kagome got out and headed inside telling Inuyasha to wait inside the car. Inuyasha grunted and said fine, not like he could move if he wanted too.

He glanced out the window, bored. Lots of people walked by and Inuyasha decided to count how many walked by to pass some time.

"1, 2, 3…"

Kagome walked into the day care, saying a few good mornings and hello's on the way to her office. Sango was in her desk, speaking with someone in the phone line. The woman had long brown hair, which was down and her head was almost a heart-shape face, her lips painted light pink matching her eye shadow. The woman looked up and smiled. She told the person good bye and hung up the phone, turning her attention to Kagome.

"Kagome, how is your boyfriend doing?" she said, which only made Kagome blush

"He is not my boyfriend; we are just friends, okay Sango"

"Right… Friends with benefits I presume..." She winked

Kagome turned another shade of red and told Sango to stop. Sango stopped and asked her what she wanted. Kagome had nearly forgotten and took out a folder out of her hand bag.

"These need to be process and also see send the newsletters to the children's parents about six to seven year olds to be enrolled in kindergarten." She handed the papers to Sango; Sango scanned through some sheets and told her alright. Kagome smiled and told her she was taking Kari Takahashi home. Sango nodded and added a comment before Kagome left out the door.

"Oh you mean your daughter right…" Kagome turned around and smiled

"Yes my daughter" Sango was taken aback expecting for Kagome to deny it, but to her surprise she didn't.

"That man must be something special" She said to herself and began to do work on what she was doing.

Kagome found Kari. She was playing by the sand box, singing to herself.

Kagome came up behind her and surprised her, Kari giggled and hugged Kagome.

"Mommy, look I built a castle" she indicated to the sand piled up like a pyramid.

"This is where mommy, papa and me are going to live" she continued

Kagome blushed at the thought of it.

"Alright, Kari we have to go, your father is waiting for us in my car, come on" Kagome grabbed the little girl by the hand and headed outside.

"Where are we going mommy?" Kari said picking up a weed flower from the grass.

"How about we go out for ice cream"

Kari jump up and down from enjoyment

"I like strawberry" She said

Inuyasha was beyond bored. He had counted 102 people. Another person he notices was coming up the rode. It was a man and a woman. He looked at the man and averted his gaze to the woman to the side of the man. His breath hitched. He rubbed his eyes trying to see if what he was seeing was just a mirage.

" That woman she looks just like Kikyo" The woman had Her hair was long, falling to her waist, two strands falling over her shoulders just as his wife always use to have it. Her smile was a content one. No mistaken, was that woman Kikyo.

Inuyasha tried to get out from the car, before the couple cross the corner, but to no avail.

" Damn , Damn , Damn…" He hit the window. The figures were gone by now. His mood a little shaken of what he had seen.

Kagome came with a smiling Kari next to her. He sat her in the back seat and tied her seatbelt, then glanced at Inuyasha who looked like he was brooding to himself. He looked at her quickly and turned his head. Kagome, a little confuse and a little hurt she got in to the driver seat. She looked at him again his back to her and decided to not talk to him. Something must have happened to make so irritated.

'_Inuyasha'_ she thought and sighed turning on the engine and heading to the ice cream shop.

A/N woaw another chapter, I added Sango, and soon my favorite character miroku, can't have story with out a pervert. ohh la la what will happen next...

to be continued... ( i always wanted to add this .)


	9. sorries and closed call

He was beyond exhausted, for it had been a long day. Kagome had taken them to a little ice cream shop across the street. Kari had been beyond excited and ordered strawberry and then rocky road, until her father told her that was enough. She pouted and looked away; Kagome smiled and told her that she would get a stomach ache if she ate more ice cream. Kari said fine, not thrilled of not getting what she wanted. After they got their ice cream they headed to a park nearby and ate in silence. Kari had finished her ice cream and had bolted to the nearby jungle gym, giggling the way there. Kagome sat at a nearby bench, Inuyasha by her side. He was in his own little world, and when Kagome asked him what was wrong he had accidentally snapped at her. Kagome decided not to talk to him for the whole evening, although he had tried to apologize to her. He winced at that memory.

"Great, now how will apologize to her" he said after finishing tucking Kari to bed. He returned to his room and looked around. Five years had passed, although to him it felt like an eternity had passed since his wife had disappeared. He slumped on the bed and took a great sigh. He opened the little drawer next to his bed, and took out a photo that was a little turned in the edges. He sighed and looked at it. It was his wife. She was wearing a typical modern priestess robe of red pants and a white shirt; A smile on her face. Next to her was a tree, which she had told him was a sacred tree that had been in her family for generations. He looked closely at the picture, and then his wife's face changed to Kagome's. Startled he rubbed his eyes and it was back to being his wife's face.

"Weird" he muttered. He took a good glance at the picture and then a thought came to his head.

"Now that I think about it, both women look identical" He took in the shape of Kagome and then of Kikyo's. There was no mistake, both women looked identical. The only flaw that he could think of were; that Kikyo's hair was straight and smooth cut at the edges, while Kagome's was an ebony color, wavy at the edges. He also thought of their personalities. Kikyo was always the reserved type, calmed and yet mysterious. Kagome is the cheerful, carefree kind, with a short temper. He was disturbed by his thoughts when a little person jumped to his bed.

"Papa, I can't sleep" Kari said scooting to her father's side. Inuyasha smiled and put his large arm around her scooting her closer. Kari smiled and then glanced at what her father was holding. She peeked and smiled.

"Is that mommy" she said, yawing a little. He nodded.

"Yeah, this is mommy" Kari looked again. And noticed that that was not her 'mommy'

"That is not 'gome papa" she said.

"I know, this is your real mother, pup" Kari looked confuse.

"That is my real mommy?" She said again, for the first time seeing a picture of her real mother.

"She looks like mommy 'gome's friend."

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow confused.

"Kagome's friend?" he asked

Kari nodded and told him

"Mommy 'gome's friend, she was pretty… I wanted to shake hands with her, but she didn't… that was mean papa." She said crossing hands and looking grumpy because the lady didn't want to shake hands with her. Inuyasha on the other hand was stunned.

'_Could it be possible that they are related … and that Kikyo is back?' _He put on a determined face.

'Tomorrow I will ask Kagome' with that said he tuck the little girl, who by this time had finally fallen asleep. He stood wide awake; somehow sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"That Inuyasha is such a jerk!" Kagome slammed her fist on the table, making a few papers fall to the ground. She grunted and got up to pick them up.

Sango sighed and helped her friend pick up all the fallen paper.

"I know…Kagome. You've been ranting about him since you came in today.

"It's just that…" she picked up the papers and neatly set them on her desk.

Sango sighed again and gave her the some of the papers that had fallen.

"I know Kag, I know…" Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. "I was trying to be polite… its not like I wanted to snoop around or any thing… I was just concerned.

Kagome leaned back on her chair and sighed. All this frustration was too much.

Someone with cheerful voice came in; Kagome looked up into blue eyes, somehow filled with mischief.

"Hello my beautiful ladies. He said while going to Sango and kissing her on her cheek. Seating next to her he flashed a friendly grin to Kagome

"Hi, Miroku," Kagome said rolling her eyes. Miroku make look like a innocent character, but don't let that fool you.

Sango was the first to speak. "Is something wrong?" she asked her husband. Miroku nodded negative.

"I came to say hello, its lunch time so I have lots of time till I have to go back to work"

"What exactly to do you work in Miroku" Kagome said, but was interrupted when a child came in laughing, throwing her arms around her neck. Kagome squeezed her happily, before trying to pry her arms loose.

"Mommy I missed you" Kari said smothering Kagome. Miroku quirked an eyebrow, truly confused.

"Since when are you a mother Kagome" he said

Kagome sighed and told him it was a long story. She heard a coughed behind Miroku. It was the person she didn't want to see, well not so soon. Miroku turned around, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello there boss" he said, Inuyasha grunted and said a small hello, before looking back at Kagome, who had averted her eyes away from him.

Sango looked skeptical and truly dumbfounded. She didn't know that her husband worked for the man that her best friend fancied. The air was becoming thick around the room, mostly for two particular adults. Sango and Miroku noticed this, slipped away saying that they forgot something and such. Kagome stared at Sango begging with her eyes to stay. Sango nodded but Miroku pulled her out. Now it was only her and Inuyasha. Kari had decided that it was boring being around adults and went to find her new friend in the sand box

"Look … I'm sorry…" somehow the words were harder then he thought. He was nervous, Kagome noticed.

"It's okay…" She said pretending to busy herself with some of the papers in her desk.

"No… It's not okay" he started

"It was not my idea to snap at you like I did… it's because I –I think I saw my wife" Kagome looked up at him startled.

"Your wife?" somehow it felt like a knot had formed in her belly and was making dizzy.

He nodded, and looked at Kagome. She was a little pale. He went to her side, although his leg was not working yet. Kagome noticed this and went to him, telling him that he should be careful. She put her hands on his shoulder, trying to steady him with her weight. She grabbed her and pulled her to a hug. Kagome was stiffened, but then slowly started to relax.

"I think I saw her, but I'm not sure…" He whispered to her

"Inuyasha…" she said not sure what else to say.

"I'm confuse Kagome"

Kagome looked at his face and told him why. Inuyasha looked down at her and told her

"Because I think I'm falling in lo-"

He didn't get too finished when Miroku and Sango came in. Both stunned and looked at the two people whose faces were as red as they can get. Inuyasha and Kagome untangled themselves and separated, not looking each other in the eyes. Miroku grinned at this, which cause Sango to jab her elbow to his side, truly embarrassed. Inuyasha glared at his friend, which cause Miroku to gulp.

"Shouldn't you head to the office already Miroku" Miroku nodded and hurriedly gave his wife a quick peck and headed his way. Inuyasha turned around and met with warm brown eyes. He smiled at the blush still tainted on her cheeks.

"I have to go too…" he said unsure what else to say. Kagome nodded and told him a 'okay'.

"I'll be here to pick Kari up later."

"But Inuyasha, how are you going to drive?"

He grinned at her, which cause Kagome to blush.

"My insurance gave me a car"

Kagome could only muttered an "oh"

Inuyasha soon left, Kagome was exhausted, her heart was still fluttering.

Sango came to her best friend, a grinned plastered on her face.

"So mind explaining to me what was going on her, little lady" She said

Kagome smiled.

"Well…" She started

A/N wow another chapter, this was a long one. I added Miroku, yay for me. I will update soon.

Ja ne


	10. The truth

"Alright we will continue after lunch ladies and gentlemen" Inuyasha said as the meeting was done. He was heading out the door slowly because of his injured leg.

'I hate this'

He grunted walking out in crutches (which he had been too stubborn to use in the first place, because they made him look weak). He was minding his own business when someone slaps him in the back. It could only one other person.

"So are going to go see Kagome?" It was Miroku, he was grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha grunted and headed his way ignore his friend. They arrived outside, Inuyasha heading to the rental car that his insurance had given to him.

"How about we go in my car Inuyasha? He looked skeptical at first, but then nodded. He didn't feel like driving quite yet.

"Fine, I guess" They headed towards Miroku's car. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha sank back into the car seat. Miroku started driving and started to make a conversation.

"So Inuyasha what exactly were you and Kagome doing when Sango and I came in." He grinned looking at Inuyasha's face, a blush creeping to his face, which only made Miroku grin more.

"We weren't doing anything" He mumbled, looking quite embarrassed.

"To me it looked like you were going to say something" Miroku teased

"It's any of your business so drop it." He grumbled looking out the window. Miroku's face changed into a serious one.

"Inuyasha do you still love Kikyo? He said seriously

"I don't know…" he said unsure how to respond

"I don't want you hurting Kagome… I know you have feelings for her…"

"I won't hurt her… "

"Have you told her about your wife?"

"No."

Miroku sighed. That was not good.

"I will tell her eventually…" Miroku stopped suddenly and turned to Inuyasha, ignoring the honk of the car behind him.

"You're going to tell her, if you don't, things between you two will not turn out for the best!" he said angrily.

"Alright I'll tell her… I'll tell her" Inuyasha said catching his breath. That is one good reason why he doesn't like Miroku to drive.

"Good" he started to drive again.

"I'll tell her today…" He pulled out two tickets from inside his pant pocket. Miroku looked his way.

"Those tickets?"

"It's for a concert that is going to happen Saturday night."

"You're planning on taking her there, right"

"Yeah, I guess." He blushed

"Is everyone done " Kagome looked around, smiling as the children showed there drawings to her. She came behind Kari, who seemed to be deeply concentrating.

Kagome poked her head behind Kari.

"What a beautiful picture."

Kari grinned and explained the picture. There were three stick people colored.

"This is papa" She indicated to the biggest stick person. Kagome nodded and told her who the other two were.

"This is me" She indicated to the smaller stick figure.

"And this is mommy" she said pointing to the third stick figure."

Kagome smiled and at the same time blushed, recalling what almost happened the previous day.

'_Kagome I think I'm falling in lo-…'_

She could still remember his breath next to hers, their lips almost touching.

She touched her lips and smiled.

'_Was he going to say that he loves me?' _ She was broken from her thoughts as someone was tugging at her pant leg. She looked down and saw bright warm brown eyes.

" Mommy and papa will get married and then I will have a baby brother and then…" Kari continued.

Kagome smiled surprise how long Kari could talk in just one breath.

"Kagome, someone is here to see you" It was Sango, behind her was her cousin.

"Kikyo" she said surprised to see her cousin here.

Kikyo looked nervous at the little girl next to her cousin. Kagome stared at her cousin, and followed her gaze.

'_Why is she always so nervous when this child is near?' _Kagome thought as she glanced at Kari then at Kikyo.

Kagome told her cousin to follow her to her office, still looking suspicious on how her cousin kept glancing at the little girl, who had returned to her drawing.

Once inside Kagome's office Kikyo seemed to have calmed a little.

"So what brings you here cousin?" Kagome asked

Kikyo looked nervous; her hands fidgeting as she finally looked up to her cousin's face.

" I can't take any more Kagome… I need to talk to someone" she said, almost in desperate voice.

"You can tell me, I'll listen." Kagome understood

Her cousin nodded and began her story

"I have been seeing a psychiatrist for the pass five years…" She began

Kagome looked stunned; she hadn't known that her cousin had been seeing a psychiatrist for the pass five years. All this time she had thought that her cousin had been traveling.

Kagome nodded and make a gesture for her cousin to continue. Kikyo nodded.

Five years ago I got married; he was such a wonderful man… wealthy and handsome...

I had truly found a man that any other woman would be envious about. We dated for a year or so and he proposed to me and I accepted. A few months later I found out that I was expecting a child. I was scared and happy… he was beyond happy. You should have seen his face when I told him…" she smiled remembering his reaction. Suddenly her cousin's tone changed to sadder one.

"He was happy… but I -I- was starting to feel quite depress… probably because of the hormones that were going crazy inside of me..." She looked up to her cousin's face

"After the child was born, he paid more attention to her. She was such a beautiful little girl… and I felt envious of her and the attention that she received."

Kagome interrupted her

"Where is the child now?"

"The child is here"

Kagome was confused.

"Here?" her cousin nodded.

"Yes here in this day care"

Kagome looked skeptical and truly confused. Suspicion became evident on her face.

"What's the child's name?" she asked her urgently. An overwhelming feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Kari Takahashi"

Kagome felt like someone had blown a punch to her stomach. The feeling in her stomach felt worse then before. Now she understood why her cousin was always so nervous next to Kari.

"Kari?" she said hoping that she had heard wrong. Her cousin nodded

"I never wanted to have a child…"

"So your husband is…?" Kagome asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"Inuyasha Takahashi"

Kagome had become increasingly pale. She hadn't notice that she was standing, and carefully leaned back down to her chair.

"I'm his wife…"

A/N oh no! Kagome knows now. Will this change her relationship with Inuyasha …

To Be Continued…


	11. confession and hearbreak

"So your husband is…?" Kagome asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"Inuyasha Takahashi"

Kagome had become increasingly pale. She hadn't notice that she was standing, and carefully leaned back down to her chair.

"I'm his wife…"

"His wife?" Kagome sat back down and tried to keep a calm fiasco. She inhaled and exhaled.

Kikyo came to her cousin's hands and with a pleading look asked her

"Kagome please help get them back, please" Kagome looked up at her. The look her cousin was giving her was to much to bear.

"I'll help you get them back" The knot in her stomach got worse, why was the fate so cruel.

Kikyo thanked her and looked down at her cousin; around her neck was a small pink pearl that sparkled as the light hit the surface.

"Kagome is that what I think it is?" Kikyo said pointing to the shiny object around her cousin's neck. Kagome looked down and a small sad smile came to her face.

"The Shikon jewel" she said playing with the jewel around her neck.

"Grandpa gave it to me when I graduated college, saying that it was safe in my care and that it has magical powers" Kagome laughed a little remembering all the magnificent stories that her grandfather use to tell her before he passed away

"I miss him so much"

'_I can't believe that old man gave her the jewel'_

'**She gave it to her because he trusted her more than you' a feminine voice**

'_I deserved it not her' _

Kagome looked at her cousin. The look in her face had a unreadable emotion to it, like it she was trying to control herself.

"Are you alright?" Kagome said snapping her cousin for her state of mind. Her cousin shook her head saying that she was fine and that she was just a little tired.

Kikyo looked at the clock it read 12:30 pm and started to get up.

"I have to go Kagome, I appreciate what you are doing for me" She gave her cousin a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out, but before she was completely out she turned around.

"Please help get them back" Kagome nodded as her cousin left.

'_Hm, I can't believe that little fool' _ Kikyo said chuckling to her self as she headed to her physiologist apartment.

'_She actually thinks I want them back'_

'**But you do'** said the other voice

'_Shut up, why would I want them back, they're useless'_

She came up to a door and knocked, a tall man answered it. He was a man in his mid twenties with long dark hair and a handsome face, yet it held something a kin to wickedness to it.

"So you returned' said the man in a monotone deep voice.

"I have" She smirked at him

"And I now know where the jewel is located" Kikyo said accepting the man's invitation.

…………….…………………….

Miroku and Inuyasha had lunch and with a hour to spare decide to go the daycare, well mostly because a certain pervert was driving and there was no objection from the passenger, who couldn't object even if he wanted to.

Inuyasha looked out the window and a small smile came up to his face.

'_Today I will tell her…' _he thought as the car pulled up to the entrance of the day care driveway.

'_Today I will definitely tell her…' _he said to himself with a determine attitude as they headed to the gate entrance of the day care.

Kagome felt horrible, that same sickening feeling growing worse.

"_What have I done" _She put her head down. Koga came in with a stack of papers which needed to be singed.

"What's wrong beautiful" Kagome looked up and saw Koga's bright blue eyes which where filled with concerned and another emotion that she wasn't so sure about.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of life" she said pulling herself up and stretching in a un- lady-like manner. Koga grinned at her which made Kagome blush as she posture herself back to a lady.

"Koga, about the lunch that you insist on…"

Koga was at her side in an instant, clapping her hands with his, a big grin on his face.

"You finally come to me, my beloved."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at him

"So" she said

"Of course" he kissed her hand, which only made her blush.

"I'll just finish these files and meet you at the entrance." She said grabbing the files he had given to her and placing them on her desk.

'_Its better this way… Kikyo deserves a second chance… after all I promised her now that I will help her' _She let out a long sigh and smiled to herself as she stretched her hands a little.

"_It seems I've been sighing all day." _She grabbed the papers and started working on them.

"_I'm going to see my lovely wife" _Miroku sang to himself. Inuyasha only grunted. But in reality he was nervous, nervous on how he was going to tell her about his wife.

' _I hope she understands' _He put his hand in his pocket filling the concert tickets in his pants.

"Well see you in a little while my friend I have to say my hello to my beautiful wife." He started leaving. He heard a whistling sound and turned toward the direction. He did an un-human sound, growling at the man at the entrance, violet eyes narrowed. Blue eyes turned toward violet ones, whistling subsided replaced with a cocky smirked.

Inuyasha finally reached Koga. Since the day he met him, it was dislike at first sight.

"Hey, aren't you way to early to be picking up your daughter?" he asked with a little distaste in his voice.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Koga.

"I'm not here to pick her up yet"

Inuyasha glanced at Koga who kept looking at his watch impatiently.

"Waiting for some one?

"What if I am? To this Koga grinned. That startled Inuyasha a little; soon it was replaced by a cocky smile.

'_Look at that wimp, waiting patiently like a wolf in heat for his female… probably some bimbo' _

Inuyasha reached into his pocket feeling the concert tickets inside and glancing at the door entrance

"Don't tell you're here to see my woman?" he said, not at all to happy about it. To this Inuyasha narrowed his eyes dangerously. How dare he call Kagome his woman?

"Kagome is not your woman" Inuyasha said with authority

Koga grinned at this, folding his hands to his chest and quirking his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, because why would she waste her time with some pathetic loser, who works at a daycare… please."

"Why you…" Koga was about to yell at Inuyasha when the topic of their conversation came in. She glanced at Koga then was startled by the person next to him.

"Inuyasha" it escaped her lips.

Inuyasha stared at her and liked what he saw. She had put on some makeup, although in his opinion she looks better without. Her lips where painted light pink which made her lips full and quite kissable. The pink eye shadow made her beautiful eyes stand out more.

He smiled and finally remembers what he was going to ask.

"Umm, I-I, umm" he stuttered, not because she was there, but because Koga was making feel nervous and embarrassed. Koga snapped Kagome out of the trance she was in, obviously to him that she had feelings for that mutt.

"Ready to go Kagome' Kagome broke the eye contact with Inuyasha and looked at Koga. She blushed and nodded. Koga took her hand, which startled Inuyasha, surprise and hurt evident on his face. Kagome didn't look at him, feeling insecure of what she was going to see in those beautiful violet eyes. She took Koga's hand and whispered a bye to Inuyasha

As she headed out towards the exit, she glanced back.

'_It has to be this way…' _her face solemn, tears building up in her eyes, but unwilling to fall.

He reached into his pocket pulling out the concert tickets, a unread emotion on his face. He ripped the tickets and saw as they fell.

Miroku came to see if his friend had finally confessed, a grin plastered on his face, which at an instant turned into concern as he saw his friend. His eyes fell to the little pieces of papers on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to the figure, no response. Deciding that it's better to leave him alone he headed back to his wife, briefly glancing at his friend.

'_He was probably rejected' _he thought as he headed the way he had arrived

Inuyasha had noticed that Miroku was there, the only thing he could think now was that he had no chance.

'_I've lost her… I've lost her for good' _he looked down and the little pieces of papers as each one was carried away by the wind.

A/N OMG. I want to clear something up (takes deep breath)

Kagome knows that Inuyasha is her cousins husband

Inuyasha doesn't know that Kagome's cousin is his missing wife, he has just had glimpse of her last time, but wasn't sure

Kikyo if you didn't notice in this chapter was a split personality, and mysterious man that she visited is someone that will appear later on.

Also there is going to be a little anguish coming up. And before I forget

Kari will appear more in the next chapter

(Breathes out)

Thank you


	12. Kagome's past and Kari's bully

A/N: another chapter, yay. I was going to make it anguishy, but somehow it just didn't happen, or I just plainly for got. But don't worry there will anguish later on, I promise.

The weeks kept passing by fast and things in the daycare where not as pleasant as they once were. Sango had notice that the some what relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha was not going well. It seemed that every morning Inuyasha would drop Kari off he would turn towards Kagome's direction, a solemn look on his face. He would say good bye to Kari, not before giving a quick glance towards Kagome's direction before leaving. Once he was gone Kagome would go to Kari and just stare at the stairs, a matching look on her face. Sango sighed as she went to where Kagome and Kari were at.

"Hello Kari" Sango gestured to Kari, who said a quick hello before scattering to the inside of the building. This left Kagome and Sango alone in the entrance. Sango glanced at her best friend; her usual smile was missing ever since she had that talk with her cousin.

"My daughter would have been that age too." Kagome whispered, still staring toward the direction Kari had gone. Sango looked surprise and at the same time curious, for she had not known Kagome had a daughter.

"You have a daughter?" She asked.

Kagome snapped out of trance and looked at her friend confused, but then it clicked what she had said to her. Instantly put her hand on her mouth, and started to come up with an excuse.

"Did I say daughter… I meant otter… Yes otter" She said nervously, her gaze looking everywhere beside her friend. But the brunette wasn't buying it, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at Kagome who had finally stared at her.

"Kagome"

To this Kagome gulped; because she knew when Sango said her name like that there is no way of getting out of it.

"I'm not deaf yet, If I heard correctly you said **daughter**, Kagome" Kagome sighed and grabbed hold of Sango's hand and took her to her office, in where they could have a quite talk privately.

"Sango, you're my best friend, you know that right?"

Sango nodded, clearly not understanding what that had to do with Kagome's problem.

Kagome looked out the window as she began to explain her story.

"Six years ago I was accepted to Tokyo University , something that many people would give for. I was happy on how my life would change from that moment on, what I didn't know that it would change it dramatically…

_A small car pulled to the drive way, inside was a young woman. Smiling she got off the car and headed to the door of apartment. She knocked and a woman identical to her answered the door._

"_Kagome, you arrived early" The woman said as she let Kagome into her apartment. _

"_It's been a long time hasn't it Kikyo?" She said giving her cousin a hug._

"_It's been to long…about four years" Kagome nodded_

"_Are you married yet Kagome" Kikyo asked _

_Kagome blushed and shook her head._

"_No, not yet… I think it's a little too early to be thinking of marriage, besides I want to finish college first and then probably think of marriage and kids."_

_Kikyo nodded understanding what her cousin said._

"_Are you married?" Kagome asked_

"_Well not really… I've been seeing this guy for over a year already. He is handsome and wealthy." _

"_Really, that's great" _

_Kikyo nodded, but looked a little nervous. Kagome curiously asked her if she was alright._

"_I'm fine… it's just that well I'm…" she said nervously fidgeting with her hands._

"_I like him and all… but I like this other guy…"she paused, looking at her cousin._

_Kagome gestured her to go on. Kikyo nodded._

"_I was pregnant with the guy that I have seen over a year."_

"_You mean the wealthy one" Kikyo nodded_

"_Just two weeks ago he proposed to me and I accepted, But I had a miscarriage two days ago…" Kagome became worry and placed her hand on top of her cousin._

"_Your okay, right" Kikyo nodded _

"_Have you told him that happened?" _

_Kikyo shook her head_

"_He was in Europe … and the only one who comforts me was the other guy."_

"_Is he back yet, you have to tell him, he has to know" Kagome told her flatly_

"_I don't want to." Kagome looked confused at this._

"_Why?"_

"_Kagome you don't understand, you couldn't understand. You were brought up a middle class home, while I wasn't. My father was alcoholic, my mother…" Kikyo clenched her fist, and desperately look at her lap._

"_My mother was that kind of women… that's why your mother took me to where you guys lived. All I wanted, since I was a little girl was to become rich and marry a wealthy man, who could give anything I want."_

"_Don't tell that is why you're marrying him. "Kagome asked_

"_No, of course not… I love him" _

_Some how Kagome didn't believe it, but decided to drop the subject._

"_So are you marrying him, but still be seeing the other guy."_

_Kikyo nodded at this and placed her hand on Kagome's giving it a gentle squeeze. Kagome returned the gestured and smile._

"_Please don't tell anyone Kagome" Kagome nodded_

"I was so exhausted of the day, and what I heard from Kikyo was just too overwhelming so I decided to go to bar." Kagome continued

"To a bar?" Sango asked, surprised that her friend would go to a bar.

'_I guess you learn new things everyday'_

"So, what exactly where you doing in a bar…hmmm?"

"Drinking, of course" Kagome laughed

"Anyways, like I was saying, I had a few drinks, and it was getting late so I called a taxi to take me to the apartment. As I got there I headed to my bedroom that was next door to Kikyo's. I fell asleep instantly. It was about midnight and I heard someone enter my room, I was to drunk to even care. The figure moved towards me…"

"Did you push him away" Sango intervene

Kagome shook her head and looked up at Sango.

"No."

"No?"

Kagome nodded and continued.

"I felt him come near me, and instinctively leaned into his touch. He placed a finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking. I didn't mind, probably because I was to drunk to even care. He leaned forward to claim my lips in a harsh kiss." Kagome touched her lip, still vividly remembering how warm it felt.

I remember him groan when I willingly opened my mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. After that well, you know what happens." Kagome finished

Sango looked confused at first, but then it clicked. Blushing she nodded to her friends direction

"Why didn't you pull him away" She asked

"I don't know… I felt that I could trust this person."

"That is so weird" Sango alleged

"Two weeks later I found out that I was pregnant."

"Kagome" Sango placed her hand on top of hers and squeezed it.

"Did you find out who the guy was?"

Solemnly Kagome shook her head.

"No. I have no clue where he went, I never saw his face."

"Kikyo didn't talk to me for a while, I didn't understand why… I needed her. Nine months passed by quickly and was overjoyed that I was going to have my baby at last. I didn't care who the father was, seeing as I never even saw his face, the only thing that concerned me was that I was going to have my baby. The second week of the ninth month I had contractions and I was ready to have my baby. You can imagine how much it hurt; it felt like something was ripping inside of me. I needed to get to the hospital fast, but it hurt too much. Kikyo was there, she tried to help me, but it hurt too much to even move. She called the lady next door who was an old woman who had just delivered her cousin's baby a while ago. I have birth and couldn't take the pain, she gave something that made me dizzy. When I woke up a few hours later and asked where my child was. The woman and Kikyo didn't look at me. I was starting to worry and asked again. What I heard killed me inside. The baby was born dead. After that I was not the same, I was completely crazy and was trapped in my room for a long time. Kikyo tried to help, but nothing worked. One day I went out with out her knowing and was hit by a car. A man took me to the hospital; do you who that man was?"

"Who… was it the baby's father?" Sango asked

Kagome shook her head and looked at the direction where Koga was playing with the kids. Sango followed her direction and turned back to look at her shaking her head.

"Koga!"

"Koga."

"I spent three years in a coma. When I woke up the first person I saw was Koga. When I went to the apartment again, my landlady told me that my cousin had moved and had put all the papers of the house to my name. After that I spent a couple of month recuperating and two years later I was back on track. I still mourn for my dead daughter, but I try to ease it with all these children."

Kagome began whimpering silently, Sango came up to her and hugged her back. Relaxing her of the trauma that she had faced a long time ago

Inside the daycare, it was time for drawing, something that the children enjoyed. In the far corner sat a little girl, with a determine look, obviously concentrating on what she was drawing. Miss. Ayumi looked around, praising here and there. She stops behind Kari, who was still coloring patiently, her little tongue out a little concentrating on her final touches.

"What are you drawing Kari?" Ayumi asked, looking at the drawing the little girl was drawing.

"I'm drawing mommy 'gome" she said, coloring in a stick figure.

"That is very impressive Kari" Ayumi smiled

"Well continue the good work" she praised the child as she put a star sticker on Kari's forehead for a good job done. Kari smiled and thanked her, and resumed to her drawing.

A little girl, short black hair, dark blue eyes, who sat on the opposite table saw this and glared at the little girl who was praised.

'_First she comes here and steals my friends and now she wants to steal my stars.'_

She got up and headed to where Kari was drawing, and with out any consideration grabs her drawing.

"Hey, give me back my drawing, Sora" Kari yelled

The girl named Sora, grins and looks around. She sees that Miss Ayumi is going to her office and Mr. Koga is outside playing with some children. She looks at the picture, and makes a disgusted look.

"You drew this" she says in a monotone voice

Kari tries to reach for it but she is too short, which only makes Sora's smile even more.

"Yeah, I drew it and I'm giving it to my mommy 'gome"

Sora glared at her, not only did she steal her friends and her stars, but also Miss Kagome. This was the last straw. She ripped the paper in to two pieces and threw it at Kari. Kari was shocked, she bend down and picked up her drawing, whimpering.

"You have to obey me, I'm older" Sora said looking down at Kari picking up the ripped drawing. Kari got up huffed, frowned, and turned away, walking towards where her mommy 'gome was. In her hand the two pieces of her drawing. Sora gulped, but then that turned into a smirk as she dashed past Kari to where both adults were at.

"Waahhhhhhh!" The shrill got the attention of the two women. Kagome stopped there conversation as she saw Sora running towards her. Sora ran towards her and started whimpering crazy. Behind her Kari showed up. Sango looked at Sora, and her gaze landed on Kari's tear stained face. Her eyes red of crying and in her hand a two ripped pieces of paper.

"What's going on?" Kagome was the first to speak, as she patted the top of Sora's head. Sora detached herself from Kagome and looked at her, her eyes red of crying.

"Kari hit me" she lied, sobbed loudly even more.

"But-but-but-"Kari started, but was cut of by a angry Kagome

" Kari, you should know that hitting someone else is wrong."

"But-" Kari desperately tried to tell her mommy that Sora was lying.

" No buts, I'm sorry I have to do this Kari, but you have to learn not to hit anyone." Sango interjected Kagome and looked at Kari's hand, which was holding a piece of paper.

"Kari what is that in your hand?" Sango asked curiously. Kari showed it to her and said.

"It was a picture for my mommy 'gome" she said, her tears subsiding.

"Why is it ripped?" Sango asked and Kari pointed to Sora.

"She ripped it"

Kagome looked down at Sora and asked her if it was true. Sora gulped and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sora"

Sora spoke silently, a mere whisper. Kagome asked to say it louder.

"I ripped it… but I just wanted to see it and she… "Pointing a finger towards Kari." She ripped it from my hands, and then she hit me." Kagome looked at Sango and who could only shrug. She sighed and looked at the two little girls.

"Both of you will be in a time out." Sora was shocked and tried to reason with Kagome.

"My decision is final, now both of you to the corner this instant." Kagome said, pointing menacingly at the two corners of the room that had to two chairs facing the wall in the opposite direction. Sora apologized as sweetly as she could, turning around she glared at Kari, as she passed by her she whisper." This isn't over yet" As she left Kari handed the ripped drawing to Kagome.

"This is for you mommy"

Kagome didn't say a word and Kari sadden by not receiving a smile from her adopted mother whimpered silently going to the direction of the chair that was facing the wall.

As both girls reached the wall, no one did a sound.

Sora was quiet in her mind only the thought of getting revenged was at place.

"_Miss 'gome is going to be my mommy, and no one is going to take that away from me." _She plundered.

Kagome frustrated sighed. Everything was just too much for her to bear. The idea that her ideal man, if she were to call is actually her cousin's husband and that their relationship has changed, due most by her part is just to overwhelming.

"Right now that last thing I need to see is both of them." She sighed again. Sango came in holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Overwhelmed, eh?" Kagome only nodded and accepted the cup of coffee. Some one knocked at the door.

"Come in" It was Ayumi holding a stack of folders in her hands? Kagome looked up curiously.

"Is something wrong Ayumi-Chan?"

"You cousin, Miss Kikyo is here to see you" Kagome sighed and looked at Sango who only gave her a sympathetic look.

"Let her in" Ayumi nodded and went to fetch Kikyo.

"Today is just not my day."

Kikyo came in, elegant as usual, her hair falling around her shoulders and a red dress on, leaving little to the imagination. She smiled at her cousin and her eyes averting to the jewel around her neck, before greeting Sango.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you" she said and turned her gaze to Sango

"Privately" Sango took the hint and excused herself.

"Kagome…" Kikyo started

"Alright the meeting is over; see you guys tomorrow to discuss the commercial that we are planning for the winter season" Inuyasha said ending the meeting. Heading out he was patted in the back by his best friend Miroku.

"Where are you going my friend? He asked.

"I'm going to go and pick up Kari" Miroku quirked an eyebrow

"Isn't it too early?"

"Yeah, but I also need to talk to Kagome" Miroku nodded in understanding

"Then I'll go with you. I want to see my lovely wife" Inuyasha rolled his eyes

Once they reached the daycare, he headed to the front office. There was Ayumi that he had come to know and asked her where Kari was.

"Kari is in the next room in time out." Stunned and curious he asked why she was in time out.

"She hit another child." This got him angry, no way in hell that his little angel would do something like that.

"I'm taking her home." Ayumi nodded and Inuyasha headed toward the direction that his little girl was at. He spotted her and called her name. Kari turned around and smiled, running towards her father's open arms.

"Papa" she said hugging him to herself. Inuyasha was the one to pull her apart and looked her straight in the face.

"Kari Takahashi did you hit someone." Kari shook her head

"No. papa, she lied" She indicated to the other girl on the other corner of the wall.

"Mommy 'gome didn't let me explain papa" Inuyasha had heard enough.

"I guess I have to talk to Kagome about this." He grabbed his daughters hand and headed to the office that belonged to Kagome. Forgetting about his manners, he opened the door and called at Kagome, and he choked at whom he saw in front of him. The two stunned women looking at him, his gaze went to the woman in red and silently whispered, enough for everyone to hear.

"Kikyo?"

To Be Continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter, boy was this one long. It seems Kari has a bully and the confrontation between them, what will happen. Oh when I was writing this story I didn't remember that Sora and Kari are the names of the kingdom hearts characters. I got the name Kari from digimon. It's such a pretty name. Well I'll update soon. .;


	13. down the rabbit hole

"I guess I have to talk to Kagome about this." He grabbed his daughters hand and headed to the office that belonged to Kagome. Forgetting about his manners, he opened the door and called at Kagome, and he choked at whom he saw in front of him. The two stunned women looking at him, his gaze went to the woman in red and silently whispered, enough for everyone to hear.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned around, her face becoming as pale as it could get. Inuyasha was lost in thought, still staring at the woman in front of him, totally forgetting about the other three comrades that were in the room.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha studied her profile; it still looked the same as it did back then. Still beautiful, and yet something seemed different, When he used to see her His gut felt like millions of butterflies were flying inside his stomach, her beauty was beyond compare, But now nothing, not even a small spark. He turned his attention to Kagome, who looked uncomfortable of the situation and Sango who looked totally confused and curious at the same time. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down.

" Papa what's wrong?" she said quietly.

Inuyasha bend down to Kari's level and told her that he has found her mother. This lightened up her mood instantly.

"Really Papa!?" Inuyasha nodded and turned towards Kikyo. Kari followed his gaze.

"She is your mother" He pointed to Kikyo.

"She is my real mommy?" She asked confused as she looked at the woman in front of her. Some how she didn't like the woman, something about her didn't sit well in her stomach. She shook her head and looked at her father.

"But I want 'gome to be my mommy, papa."

Kikyo looked at her and put on her best motherly face and opened her arms for a hug from Kari. Kari hid behind her father's pant leg, not wanting to hug her.

"I'm your mommy, sweetheart." Kari looked at her frantically trying to figure this out. This lady that she had met a while ago was her mother, the mother she never had. Her gaze went to Kagome, who was trying hard not to show her tears.

'_But if she is my mommy, that means I can't call 'gome mommy anymore.' _That thought didn't sit well with her.

"I don't want her to be my mommy; I want 'gome! I want 'gome!" She shouted.

"Kari" Kikyo said trying to get closer to the little girl. But Kari for her part kept backing away and shouting.

"I want 'gome! I want 'gome!"

"That's enough young lady!" Inuyasha said

Kari was surprised, it was the first time that her father had yelled at her. Tears began to surface on her face, her chubby hands rubbing at her eyes. She started whimpering, pulling her father's leg. Inuyasha paid no mean, he was to busy staring at Kikyo. His face stern and unemotional.

Kagome couldn't bare to look at him any longer, so she went to Kari and took her hand with out interrupting the two figures; slowly they left the room, living the two people alone to talk.

Kagome shut the door behind her and sighed. She knew sooner or later they would of met, that was given. She looked down at where Kari was, but she wasn't there anymore. Desperately Kagome looked around. She went outside and found Koga.

"Koga- Kun, have you seen Kari?" Koga nodded and pointed to the direction of the sandbox. There in the sandbox was the said girl, playing in the sand. Kagome went towards her, trying her best to control all the emotions that were trying to come out.

"Kari, sweetheart are you alright?" she said, bending down to the little girl's level. Kari just kept playing in the sand, ignoring Kagome's question. Kagome asked again, still no answer. She sighed and put on a smiled.

"Kikyo is a great woman; I'm sure your going to like her..." Kagome said to Kari, who by this time was building a sand castle.

"I don't want her to be my mommy." Kari silently said, drifting her attention towards Kagome.

She put her little chubby hand on Kagome's knee and looked at her with the saddest face she could muster. Kagome eyes soften, yet they held a melancholy expression.

"I want 'gome to be my mommy, not the mean lady." Kari said, putting her head down, tears coming down her angel face. Kagome patted her little head, but understood what had to be done. She took a deep breath and pulled Kari's face towards hers, making Kari look at her eye to eye.

'_I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's for your own good' _she thought to herself as she took a hold of her courage and told her.

"Kari, now that your mother has returned, you have to call her that. Mommy. I'm sorry sweetheart but I want you to stop calling me mommy."

Kari's eyes widened at the realization that she would no longer be able to call Kagome mommy.

'_I won't be able to call 'gome mommy anymore'_ She shook her head, not wanting this to be true.

"I want 'gome to be my mommy, I want 'gome to be my mommy!" she cried.

Kari threw her arms around Kagome's neck, holding her gently, running a hand through her hair vaguely and at the same time trying to calm the little girl down. On unaware to the two women, someone was enjoying this little scene.

"You little brat, now Miss Kagome will be my mother." Sora laughed, glancing back to the scene.

"But first you have to pay for taking away my stars and my 'mommy'." She said as she hid back into the shadows.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were streaming with tears, vaguely Kikyo tried to get her composure back.

"Let me explain..." She gestured.

"Explain what, that you abandon me with a two month old daughter." Inuyasha questioned, trying so hard not to let his anger get the hold of him.

Kikyo put her head down in shame and closed her eyes.

'**I don't want to deal with this, it's too much for me' **said the voice inside her head. There was a pause and when she raised her head, her face looking like a crescent fallen angel's face.

"Inuyasha… It was so hard for me too, please try to understand." She played with her hands, somehow feeling nervous.

" I have been seeing a psychiatrist for the past five years…"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, clearly not expecting something for that to be the case why she left him.

"A psychiatrist? "He asked. Kikyo shook her head and began to explain.

"It was right after I had the baby… I was confused, it was the first time I had a baby and I just didn't know what to do. Somehow that day when you found  
Kari alone, I was not myself.

"Not yourself?" He questioned, crossing his arms to his chest and then mustering to continue. Kikyo shook her head, a dreamily, yet hazily look on her face as she continued with her story.

"I didn't know who I was, what I was doing there, anything like that. The only thing that came to my mind was to get away from that place. So I went to our room and found some clothing. I was so distracted, that I forgot where to go… Two years past and I was living in the streets. I was so filthy, dirty all over and still confuse of whom I was.

I ate out of trash cans, begged for money and food.

Flashback

_Rocking back and forth even harder, pressing herself to her chest. Her clothes all torn, and her face dirty, she stood in dark alley. Murmuring to herself who she was, why she was there, who is her family, etc? _

"_Please someone tell me who I am? Who is my family? Kikyo rocked back and forth as the world kept passing by, no one willing to answer her questions._

"_I can help you." Came the deep voice. She looked up, the silhouette of a man stood in front of her, his hand stretched out for her to take._

End Flashback

"I was saved by someone, someone who decided to take a little of their time to help me."

"Was that the man I thought I saw you with last time?" He asked. She shook her head and a distant look came to her face as she thought of that man.

'**I can takeover from here on' **the voice said, as Kikyo's features changed into a more seductive one.

"Yes that man saved me… it was the same man you saw me with" She went to Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck. Clearly caught off guard, he loosely held her to him.

"Thanks to him I was able to realize who I was, and remember everything."

"Why didn't you return earlier?" Inuyasha asked, have been pondering that question for a long time.

"I couldn't face you yet, I was still unsure of how my husband would treat me… I was scared." She looked up at his face and put on her most sincere smile.

"I still love you so much." She leaned closer to his face, she was about to accomplish her kiss when he turned his head to the side, and Kikyo ended up kissing his cheek.

Her eyes narrowed of the realization that she knew was correct.

'_So he is in love with Kagome'_

Inuyasha pulled away from her and looked indistinctly to the wall, a small blush on his cheeks.

'I couldn't do it'

"You love her… You love my cousin, Kagome, don't you? She glared at him, clearly furious of his rejection a few seconds ago. He wasn't responding to her question, fuming, Kikyo grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Do you love her? Do you love Kagome? She asked; Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. I don't love her." He lied to her. Kikyo's frown turned into a smile, clearly satisfied with the answer.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" she asked, Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, but the image of Kagome came to his mind. He closed his eyes, and images of the times that she smiled at him came to him. The way she smiles, her calm and yet short-temper which makes her look so exotic, like an angel with two sides to her personality. The woman who was foolish at times and yet was there when he needed her. The woman that brought joy back into his life. The woman that he loves. Yes, the woman that he loves...

He opened his eyes again as if coming out of a trance and looked at Kikyo in the eyes and with determination said.

"I love you."

"Kari! Kari!" Kari looked up and turned her face away, it was Sora. Sora ignored that and put on a small genuine smile.

" I'm sorry about your drawing, please forgive me." She said offering Kari a chocolate bar as an apology gift. Kari looked suspicious at first, and then accepted the candy bar. For her part, Sora grinned, which caused Kari to smile too, although Sora was grinning for a different reason.

" Can I be your friend now, Kari?" she pleaded, putting on her best puppy face on. Kari nodded and stretched her hand, Sora shook it and smiled.

_'Little idiot. Now for plan A.'_ Sora thought evilly

" Kari, now that we are friends I want to take you somewhere that no other kid has gone too." Kari looked confused and asked her where.

" I'm taking you to where Miss Kagome keeps her candy and sticker stars." She grabbed Kari's hand and looked around, hoping no one saw what she was up to. She saw Mr. Koga playing basketball with some kids, and she saw Miss Ayumi still in the classroom.

_'Perfect'_ she grinned and headed to where her plan will take place.

They went behind the building , where a gate separated the entry of an old shrine .The tall grass making it harder to see the rest of the shrine.

" That place over there is where Miss Kagome keeps her candy." She pointed to the old shrine.

" I don't want to go anymore." Kari said trying to break free from Sora's hold.

Sora held tighter to Kari's hand and reasured her that everything will be alright.

" Miss Kagome told me that I can go there, that's why I wanted my best friend to come." She smiled at her

"Best Friend?" Kari questioned. Sora nodded and took hold of both of Kari's hands giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You are my best friend... I don't have anymore friends here." Sora whispered sadly.

Kari squeezed her hands and told her that from now on she will be her best friend. Sora smiled and thanked her for it. She started to walk towards the gate, but Kari was still uneasy about it.

" I don't want to go, what if mom-,er 'gome gets mad" she said catching herself of not calling 'gome , mommy anymore.

" Plus it looks dangerous."

Sora was losing her nerves trying to pursue Kari to go with it, but held her composure.

" Don't worry its not dangerous, plus I will be there to protect you, okay" Kari smiled and finally gave in to go to the old shrine, still hoping that 'gome wouldn't get mad at her. Once inside the gates, they went to through the tall grass in where neither of them could be seen, due to their size, and where Sora planned to use plan A. She turned around and told Kari that inside, not only there is candy and stickers but that also there is a genie that can grant you a wish.

"Really?" Kari exclaimed, liking the idea of a wish.

"Really, really." Sora gestured.

'_Idiot, believing in wishes'_

Kari closed her eyes and thought of a wish to tell the genie.

_' I wish that papa and 'gome get married so I can call 'gome mommy again, and that I can have a baby brother.'_

They headed into the shrine, Kari hoping for the genie to fulfill her wish and Sora hoping to scare Kari enough for her to stop hanging around Miss Kagome.

"I Love You." Inuyasha said, which made Kikyo smile. She went to him and was about to hug him, when Inuyasha stopped her hands from touching. Kikyo was confused and a little hurt. Inuyasha let go of her arms and looked at her; His face seriousness written all over it.

"I love you... but I am not **in **love with you… That love that I had for you died that same day you left me… all those years ago." He finished. Kikyo clenched her fist, trying desperately to control her anger. Then, unexpectedly, the back of her hand connected with his cheek, and Inuyasha felt his head snap to the right in pain.

" You are indeed in love with her… your in love with Kagome… but hid my warning I will not let Kagome take your love from me." grated out between her clenched teeth, the sound like the warning hiss of a snake ready to strike. She said before exiting out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head, a headache about to form.

"I guess now I have to talk to Kagome."

The two girls arrived at the front of the old shrine.

"It's so old." Kari whispered, curiously looking around for anything out the ordinary.

"It is old… anyways come on Kari, or else the genie will leave and we won't get our wish." Sora said, opening the two front door flaps of the old shrine. Dust came out, causing both to sneeze and cough, once the smoke cleared up, both poked their heads inside.

"It's so dark; I can't see anything inside, Sora." Kari gestured, squinting her eyes.

"Maybe you should see inside, after all the genie is inside, right." Kari nodded and carefully put her foot in, tapping it in the floor to see if it was solid.

"It seems safe. Go in Kari." Before Kari had time to react, Sora pushed her inside, making Kari fall with a loud thud into the solid floor, the doors closing behind her. Panic seized her and desperately screamed for Sora to get her out. Unknowing to Kari, Sora was laughing to herself on the other side.

"Sora, Sora, help me!" Kari shouted from inside the shrine, tears falling rapidly. She banged on the doors again and again, and still nothing.

"Sora helps me!" she screamed again.

"Kari I'm going to go call Miss Kagome ,stay calm, okay." Sora said walking away silently, smirking to herself.

'_Stupid cry baby, ' _and headed back to the daycare.

"Mommy … Papa" she said, closing her eyes and the image of Kagome and Inuyasha appearing in front of her, bringing a smile to her face. She opened her eyes once again and finding that she was still inside the old shrine. She took small steps, for it was too dark to see anything. She didn't notice her step and slipped on something slippery, desperately trying to regain her balance she tried to reach for something anything that would help her, but to no avail and fell down, hoping to land on something solid, instead went straight through.

"Mommy!" she screamed going down the dark hole, crying out for her parents to help her. She landed with a thud at the bottom of the hole which still had ice cold water in it.

"Mommy, Papa helps me." She shouted. She tried to move, but her right arm hurt immensely, and her entire body was wet. She shivered in the pool of freezing cold water. Seconds turned to minutes, and every second that past, the water felt colder.

"Mommy, Papa helps me" she whispered, her usually rosy lips, turning fish-belly blue.

"Mommy…" she whispered one last time before closing her eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

Kagome was inside the daycare, admiring and praising the work of a little boy, who had drawn a blue and purple penguin. She looked up for a second and saw her cousin running, tears flowing in the air as she headed out. She screamed her name, but no answer, for she was out the door before she could have replied. She called Ayumi to look after the children and headed to her office. She was about to open the door when someone opened it first.

"Inuyasha." She said still holding the door knob.

"I was just about to look for you Kagome." He opened the door wider to let her in. Once inside he closed the door, which meant they were alone again.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome was the first to speak, clearly angry at him for he was the reason why her cousin was crying.

"Answer me first… You knew about her didn't you, that was why you kept pushing me away, is it not."

Kagome gulped and didn't let that intimidate her; she held her head high and nodded.

"Why?" He sounded desperate

"Why would you push me away?"

Kagome turned her back on him and desperately tried to control her emotions.

"I had to… you are her husband… and she is-"before she could finish her sentence, Inuyasha spoke.

"So basically you betrayed me, you betrayed me… "

"I didn't betray you… it was something that was none of my business."

"None of your business, really" he sarcastically remarked.

" It was your business, because… because"

" Because what… because I didn't my cousin to suffer any longer.   
Because…"

Inuyasha shook his head, trying some why to reason with her.

"Because Why! Inuyasha! She demanded to know, her back still to him. What he said next made her open her eyes wide in surprise, hardly able to believe that she heard.

"Because I'm in love with you, Kagome."

To Be Continued…

A/n Ohhh. He said it. Woot. Sorry it has taken so long I was so busy and so many things came up. My little niece being born, my new job, my asthma attacks, yup.

I will update as soon as possible so stay tune.


	14. Happy beginning

**Hello again, sorry it took so long, I have been so busy buying gifts, working, buying more gifts, that I haven't updated. Well here is the next awaited chapter of Daycare for me: **

**Enjoy.**

" Because what… because I didn't want my cousin to suffer any longer.  
Because…"

Inuyasha shook his head, trying some way to reason with her.

"Because Why! Inuyasha! She demanded to know, her back still to him. What he said next made her open her eyes wide in surprise, hardly able to believe that she heard.

"Because I'm in love with you, Kagome."

It felt like the world had just stopped from what he said. Stunned, Kagome still didn't move, it was just impossible.

" No." she whispered. The man behind her echoed her respond.

"No?"

Kagome let a long breath, her eyes streaming with tears as she replied once again.

"NO.no.no."

"Kagome."

"No. Forgive me if I have ever implied or did anything else to make our relationship more than just friends." She could feel the hurt radiating off of him. She held her hands to her chest. Something ached, it was unbearable.

'_This must be my heart breaking in front of me'_ she thought clutching a hand to her chest as the words still echoed in her mind.

"You're a liar, a lousy liar."

This made Kagome turned abruptly around, her face stained with tears and her eyes puffy and red.

"I am not a liar!" She yelled at him, this didn't faze Inuyasha as he stepped closer. He was with in her personal space by now and with a smile on his face replied.

"You are. You blink a lot when you lie." He replied a matter of fact.

Kagome started blinking rapidly with out noticing it, which only made Inuyasha smile even more.

"I am not a liar." She replied once again, although this time her voice was quiet and shaky. Inuyasha smiled and rubbed her eyes, to get rid of the left behind tears and told her once again that she was a liar. She was about to speak when he put his finger to silence her. Kagome could feel the heat of his finger burning her lips and shivered because of it.

"Yes you are. Why do you push me away? Is it because of Kikyo? If it's because of that, I've told you before that I am not in love with her. Give us a chance Kagome"

Kagome looked down in shame, but still her heart said one thing while her mind said another.

'_I'm not about to betray my cousin, that I am not. Even if I do feel that way about him, my cousin comes first I can't betray her, I just can't and yet I want too, I want him to hold me, kiss me..._

"It's not because of that..." She said drifting her eyes away from him, so he wouldn't see the love that was radiating off of them. He cupped her shin, making her face be inches away from his. Kagome could feel his breath; her heart skipped a beat as she met the deep, dark eyes.

"Because…" she managed to say as Inuyasha placed his other hand on her face cupping it.

"Shh…" He shushed as he brought his face closer to hers. Kagome as if in an instinct, closed her eyes and suddenly she felt soft lips pressed gently against her own. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes slightly closed and hazy from the adraline of the kiss.

"…I love you."

Kagome finished the sentence she had started to say as there lips separated.

"I know." Inuyasha responded as once again leaned in for another kiss, but this one felt so full of passion, scalding their very being, their entire bodies burn as if they were on fire.

"Mmm…" Kagome moaned as his lips teased hers, his hot breath steamed with unbearable passion as if mixing with her own.

But just as their lips met once again, the sound of the door being thrown open was heard and in came Sango.

"Kagome I need you to fill out these papers..." Sango said looking at the scene in front of her, but quickly quieted down, her face turning as red as a cherry and quickly as she had come in closed the door. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances, and chuckled of being caught in such in act.

"Come in Sango." Kagome said detaching herself from Inuyasha. Sango slowly opened the door, her face still slightly pink as she looked at both adults. Her hands nervously handed the paper work to Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha, who had a small blush on his face. Neither of them talked, Inuyasha feeling nervous and Sango feeling very embarrassed. Kagome smiled at both of them, but that smiled quickly faded into a serious one. She brought her hand to her heart, the pain was still unbearable.

'_Why does my chest still ached. It's unbearable. Like if something is being turned away from me. What is it? What is this anxiety'_

Kagome's face constricted in silent pain, as tears started to surface. Inuyasha looked at her alarmed and an instant was by her side.

"Kagome are you alright? He asked, her face becoming increasingly pale and tears still surfacing. He looked at Sango, who was as well worried and told her to go get water; but before Sango was out of the door, Kagome's voice stopped her.

" Sango please go check on all the children, see if any are missing, quickly." She pressed on, her chest still hurting. Sango nodded and quickly existed the door.

" We have to take you to the hospital come on Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand to pull her up. Kagome shook her head, no.

" I need to make sure all the children are alright, that's my biggest priority." She said standing up, the pain slightly decreased. Sango came in a few minutes later, been done counting all the children.

"I counted all of them, the ones inside and the ones out side, and there seems to be one missing…" Sango alleged as she looked at the list of children in the daycare.

Kagome hitched a breath, and became anxious to know who was missing.

"Who is it Sango, quickly tell me" Kagome said in all urgency. The sinking feeling coming back as well as the pain, making her heart burst from the anxiety build up.

Sango looked at both nervously as she looked at Kagome's worried face and at Inuyasha's curious and slightly confuse face.

"The person that is missing is …" Sango looked at Inuyasha as she said the name of the missing person.

"Takahashi, Kari"

Inuyasha's face stiffened, his whole complexion turning pale white. He couldn't move, there

was no way he could.

"Kar?" He echoed and suddenly out of his trance he went to Sango and desperately

asked where his daughter was.

"Where is she? Where's Kari?" He asked

" We don't know" Sango said unsure of what else to say to the worried man in front of her. Kagome who had called Koga and Ayumi in the phone told them what they had to do, and that is to find Kari Takahashi.

" You don't know"

"Inuyasha try to come down" Kagome said trying to hold the tears that kept spilling, she went towards Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder, which he dismissed. Kagome

feigned an expression of hurt. Inuyasha didn't notice this and asked Sango once again where his little girl was .

" Inuyasha, we are trying our best to find her, so please come down"

That seemed to make him angry, because Inuyasha squeezed her arms tighter and forced her to meet his gaze by giving her slight form a firm shake. Kagome told him to calm down that Kari will be found.

" Where is she." He pressed on, his face angry at the fact that they didn't know where his little girl was .

"Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to say, but was cut off as Koga came in, and exhausted look on his face.

" I ran around the daycare and nothing, I can't find her." He said catching his breath.

Inuyasha bolted out to find his little girl, yelling her name in hope of Kari responding.

"Kari! Kari! Where are you?" He yelled out side, Kagome coming to his side and also yelling the name of the little girl.

" Sango pleases get all the children inside this instant." Kagome demanded, Sango nodded, and called out for all the children to go inside. The children were all dumbfounded and confuse of why playtime had been called off.

"Kari " Inuyasha whispered in despair as he and Kagome kept looking for the little girl. please

Three hours had passed by quickly and all the children had been dismissed by now only living, Sora and two other kids in the inside of the daycare to be picked up by thier parents. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Koga kept looking for the missing little girl, while Ayumi took care of the children inside the daycare.

Inuyasha by this time was exhausted and miserable, despair took him as his worries over took him.

" Where are you." He whispered to himself, sitting on a stool next to a big tree in the courtyard. Kagome came to his side and place her hands over his, giving him her comfort.

" Don't worry Inuyasha,we will find her, I know it." She inhaled and smiled, the smell of the little flowers in the tree, making everything seem so peaceful.

" You know what." She said still staring up to the branches of the tree.

"What" Inuyasha grunted miserably at his misfortune.

" This use to be a shrine a long time ago, but something happen and the temple was burned... people say because it was possesed by demons..."

"Demons? Who would be stupid enough to believe that."

" I would."

Inuyasha looked up at her skeptically as if saying 'your kidding me'.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

" Yes, I believe in demons because when I was smaller, like four or five I fell down a well and I thought I was going to die... But I didn't because a young man in a red outfit saved me from falling down to the cold water inside the well. He had the most stunning amber eyes, and white hair."

" Your kidding me" Inuyasha said, clearly not believing such a bogous story. Kagome made a offended look.

" I am not kidding"

" Fine... continue" He gestured with his hand, Kagome nodded and started telling her story.

" Okay, lets see... oh okay, he had stunning amber eyes and silver white hair and most adorable doggy ears ever." She squilled as she remembered the demon. Kagome closed her eyes trying to invision her hero, and a smile coming to her face as the image appeared.

" He told me if I was okay, and I nodded before fainting. Once I woke up I was by this same tree." She said pointing to the tree behind her. Inuyasha looked at her confuse trying to regester what she had just said.

" Wait, you were place on this very tree. But how, don't tell that you..." He didn't finish as Kagome said.

" Use to live here a very long time ago, We moved when I was ten because the shrine was burned down. Grandpa kept yelling that it was due to demons, and I believed him."

" So you bought this land and made it into a daycare." He said, Kagome nodded.

" Yes..but when I came back I went to the well in hopes of seeing my hero once again."

Inuyasha looked away and 'kehd', but then a thought came to him, his eyes almost bulging out and turned his direction to Kagome.

" The well." He said

" The well?" Kagome responded, then it clicked what he was saying, they exchanged glances and both rushed towards the abondend well.

The grass covered the entrance into the old well as both adults tried to find the way around the grass.

" I never thought of looking in here... no one comes this way and the kids know that its forbidden to come this way as well." Kagome trying to find her around the grass, but her toe of her shoe collided with a large pebble and came stumbling down, she closed her eyes awaiting impact with a solid surface, but was rewarded with two strong arms preventing her fall. She looked up and was met by two dark brown eyes, a smiled came to her face as she saw her savior.

" Inuyasha..." She whispered, he pulled her up to her full height and told her to watch her step.

" There are a lot of rocks so becareful... here" He extended a hand, which Kagome gladly accepted. Hand in hand both made their way to the old well. They reached the front doors of the rusty shrine. Kagome looked down and saw that the lock that kept the doors close was missing.

" That's odd, the lock is missing." She pointed to the doors.

" Probably someone broke it or something." He said, his hands reaching to open the front doors of the well. He opened them and peeked inside.

"It's so damn dark; I can't see anything inside, Kagome." Inuyasha gestured, squinting his eyes.

"Be carefull Inuyasha" Kagome said following close behind him. Inuyasha entered first and looked everywhere, but nothing, only darkness. He found the rim of the welland looked down, squintting his eyes. He saw something small, a siloutte in the darkness. A little bit of rays of light hitting the bottom of the well.

" Kagome do you have a flash light" He asked, Kagome looked in her pockets and took out her keys that had a small flash light key chain attached and handed it to him.

" This is all I have, it's small but it can light very good."

She handed him the key chain. He turned on the little light and flashed it down the well. He gasped as he stared down the well. Kagome asked him what was wrong.

" Kari." He said as he stared down at the little unconcious girl at the bottom of the the well.

"Kari !" He yelled, but no response.

" Kagome get me a rope or something fast!" He yelled, Kagome told him that there was a rope at his left side.

" Grandpa always kept a rope on his left side of the well, see if its there." Inuyasha looked and tried to find it but no luck. He search blindly and found something rough and long.

" I think I found it!" He yelled as he pulled at it and in fact it was the rope.

He tied it around his waist and gestured Kagome to tie it somewhere, she did as she was told and carefully, Inuyasha descended down the well.

" Kari."

He landed at the bottom of the well, and shivered on how cold the water was. He pointed the little flash light at the little girl, and gasped.

" How is Kari!" Kagome yelled from the top of the well, not being able to see Inuyasha in the darkness.

" She is blue and ..." He touched the little girls' skin, it was cold. Worried he reached for her and laid her on his lap. He grabbed a hold of her hand and searched for a pulse.

" Come on pup." He said worried as he couldn't find a pulse, but then he felt something, and it was the little girls pulse, which ment that she was still alive.

" She's alive still." he sigh a sign of relief of her still being alive.

He looked at her, covered in a red yukata, which was wet as well but warm enough for the little girl.

" I wonder whose yukata this is?" he said as he took his jacket and pulled it around the little girl's form; told Kagome to call Koga or anyone else to help pull him up.

" Hurry Kagome and get someone to pull me out!" Kagome hurried outside and through the jungle of grass to find Koga and Ayumi and Sango.

" Pup, wake up come on." Inuyasha whispered to the unconscience little girl in his arms.

" Come on pup, don't do this to me." He pressed on, pinching the little girls cheeks to try to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"Mmn" was came from Kari, which made Inuyasha sigh in relief.

"Don't worry pup, everything is going to be alright." He said kissing the forehead of the little girl.

_"Papa where are you?" Kari yelled as she sat in the cold water of the well. She shivered as the coldness reached her soaked socks and skirt. _

_" Papa!" She yelled again, she moved only to cry out in sudden pain. Her right arm dislocated. She tried to move again but was stopped by a voice. _

_" You shouldn't move, your leg is broken and your arm is too." Said the voice in the darkness. Kari looked up and was met by two startling amber eyes. _

_"Papa" she said again. The siloutte of the figure came to view. It was a man, dressed in a red outfit, white silver hair. Kari gasped at what was on top of his head. _

_"Doggy ears" she said as the figure inched his way to her, his face coming to view. _

_" Pup, what are you doing down here?" he questioned taking of his outer kimono top and wrapping it around her. _

_Kari began to weep and told him that she fell down the well. _

_" Why" He asked _

_" I wanted the genie to grant me my wish." _

_"Genie" he said in a confuse manner. _

_Kari shook her head and told him that her best friend Sora said that there was a genie in the well and that it can grant wishes. _

_"Keh" he grunted _

_"There is no such thing as a genie, pup. Your friend lied to you." He said smelling her, like a dog would. _

_" You are injured." He tried to pick her up put the beads around his neck glowed immensely and pulled him down. _

_"Damn" he grunted. _

_"What's the matter doggy." Kari said looking pale at the man. _

_" I can't take you out of here." He said, trying once again to carry her, but once again the beads pulled him down. _

_" I want to go to 'gome and papa" Kari said, tears streaming down her eyes as the pain in her leg and arm increased. _

_"Don't worry pup everything is going to be fine." Kari somehow believed him and stopped crying. _

_"Thank you, Mr. Doggy" She yawn as her eyes closed. _

_The figure smiled and again tried to carry her, but no such luck. _

_"Damn" he cursed as a light engulfed him almost immediately, desperately he tried again to carry the girl out of the well, but still no hope of his limbs moving past the point. _

_" I'm sorry pup." He said kissing the top of the sleeping girl's head. _

_" I'm sorry, hope someday you will forgive me." He said before his body materialized into the floor of the well, leaving the little girl still there. _

"Inuyasha everything is going to be okay" Kagome reasured him.

Inuyasha nodded, but the idea of anything happening to his little girl happened, it would kill him inside.

" I know... Kari..." He said head bowed down,trying to calm his nerves.

" Inuyasha!" someone yelled, both Inuyasha and Kagome look up to see the person yelling.

"Kikyo." Both say at the same time.

" How is my daughter? Is she okay." She asked desperately more to Inuyasha then to Kagome.

" They haven't told us anything yet." Kagome said looking at her cousin.

Kikyo looked at her with an immense hate.

" It's your fault that my daughter is like that... its all your fault!" She yelled at Kagome

" You call yourself responsible" She added " If this is the responsibility that you show...

" That is enough" Inuyasha said breaking Kikyo's sentenced. Kikyo looked at him and starting whimpering closer to him. Inuyasha became stiff, and looked at Kagome for reasurance. Kagome looked away. He pulled her away from him and told her that his daughter is strong, she will make it.

" Your right." Kikyo said cleaning off her tears. She turned towards Kagome and apologized for what she had said.

" No, your right Kikyo. I'm responsible for the safety of all the children in the day care. Please for give me." She said, head bowed down in shame. To this Kikyo privately grinned. She looked at the clock it read five till eight.

" I have to go somewhere, so I'm taking my leave." She said to Inuyasha who was slightly confuse

" Your leaving now?" he said clearly no understanding his wife's sudden need to leave.

" Yes, I have to see my phychatrist."

" So your shrink is more important than your daughter." He mocked sarcastically, suddenly very angry.

" No, of course not , but I have to go." She said starting to leave.

" I will be back tomorrow morning." Kikyo said going up to Inuyasha and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Caught of guard, Inuyasha just blinks stupidly.

" I will be back tomorrow." She said leaving the way she had arrived. Inuyasha snaps out of his trance and looks at Kagome.

" About that kiss, I..." He started

" There is nothing to explain, after all Kikyo is your wife." Inuyasha cringed a little at those words.

" She may still be my wife under the law, but my heart belongs to someone else." Kagome looked up only to meet warm brown eyes.

" I..." she starts, her heart beating rapidly of what he had just said.

" Excuse me are you the parents of Takahashi, Kari?" said the man in the white coat. Kagome and Inuyasha look

at him. The man raises his hand and Inuyasha shakes it.

" I'm Kari's doctor, call me Dr.Wasabi" Inuyasha would of laugh at the name, if were the situation different.

" Hello, how is my little girl? Is she alright? Inuyasha asked worriedly.

The doctor nodded and told them that it was good that they had brought the little girl as soon as possible, because a little later

and such would of not made it.

" She is alright... let me see." He said looking at the clipboard with papers.

" She broke her foot, and dislocated her arm, and a few scratches he finished.

" And you call that alright." Inuyasha responded angry.

" Inuyasha" She said, at the rude response from her him.

"Keh" he grunted. The doctor dismiss the rudeness of the man, knowing it was

" Can we see her now?" Kagome said impatiently. The doctor nodded and asked again if they were the parents of the little girl.

" He is her father" Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha

" And I'm her..." She was suddenly caught off by Inuyasha.

" And she is the mother." He grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Kagome looked at their joint hands and smiled at him.

" So can we see our daughter now? Inuyasha said, getting angry at the doctor.

" Of course you may... please follow me this way." He indicated to the number of doors of the hospital.

"Room 242" Kagome read as the doctor twist the knob of the door. Both adults looked at the little girl laying in a bed to large for her.

Kagome began to whimper silently as she went closer to the slumbering girl. Inuyasha sadly smiled as he layed next to the sleeping girl.

" Pup your okay." He whispered, fonding the little girl's hair.

"Mnnn" moaned the little girl as her eyes began to open. She hazily looked around, everythin blurry at first until her vision became normal again.

"Papa" she said in a husky voice, her gaze went up to Kagome's and a smile came up to her face.

"'gome" Kari said, she carefully tried to get up, but suddenly the pain in her right arm shot out.

"Owww" she whimpered

" Pup be carefull" Inuyasha whispered, carefully helping the little injure girl up to a sitting position.

" Papa" She said, enjoying the sound of the name of her father once again.

" I'm here pup." Inuyasha whispered as he patted the little girl's head

"Kari" Kagome said, unsure of what else to say to the little girl.

"'gome."

" Pup what where you doing in that well?" Inuaysha asked, clearly waiting for an answer. Kari looks down on her lap as if a shame.

" I wanted..."

" That was dangerous Kari, you could of been seriously injure even , possibly." He didn't want to even think about it.

" I'm sorry papa... I just wanted to make the genie of the well grant my wish." She said silently.

"Genie?" Inuyasha questioned.

" Kari there is no genie in that old well." Kagome said .

" But Sora said..." She begans as she continues telling them of how she fell into the well.

" So Sora was behind this... I will have a talk with her and her parents about this." Kagome said.

" Pup why in the first place did you want to see this genie so bad, even risking your life." Inuyasha asked

" I wanted the genie to grant me a wish papa." She said as she stared at her father and then at Kagome.

" I wanted the genie to make 'gome my new mommy..."

" Kari, you did that stupid stunt just to get that selfish wish." Kari looked down again in shame, tears starting to form.

" I'm sorry papa."

"Kari I can't be your mother, you know that." Kagome said as she looked at the little girl.

" I know."

" But" Kagome said, getting the little girl's attention

"But" Kari echoed

" But I can be your best friend and your father's. Kari smiled and nodded. Her father smiled at her too.

" Okay"

" Papa, when I'm all better can 'gome, papa and Kari go to Disney Tokyo. Please" She asked

Inuyasha looked dismal at first but then smiled, a true genuine smile.

" Alright, We will go. You" he pinched her nose. " Kagome" He looked up at Kagome's face

" And me"

"Okay"

"Okay papa" She said before stiffing a yawn. Inuyasha notice this and carefully pushed her back down to the pillow.

A/N woaw a long chapter , it took me forever but managed to write it. i will update as soon as possible for this story and Kagome's reflection. So see you soon


	15. arts and crafts

YAy another chapter of DCFM , see im still alive.;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Takahashi-sensei does. Okay now on to the story...

" Okay children its time for arts and crafts." Kagome said getting all the children's attention. All of them hurried to their seats, mumbling and chatting of what they were going to do today for arts and crafts.

" Today we are going to write a letter to someone that you think is special in your life." she continued. " Everyone will write and create a drawing for that special someone, okay." Kagome said as she continued to discuss todays lesson.

" Does anyone have any questions before we start." she questioned, Kagome saw a little hand shoot up, it was no others than Kari's; with a smile she nodded and asked her what was her question.

" Can it be for my papa." She asked, her warm brown eyes full of curiosity, as she glanced at Kagome. Kagome nodded and told her as well as the other children in the daycare that it can be anyone that is special to them, their mother, their father, aunt, uncle and etc.

" Okay lets start." she gestured as everyone got their crayons and paper to start their letter.

In the far corner stood one lonely little girl, lonely and miserable. No one sat by her nor wanted to talk to her. Kari couldn't think of anything to write or to draw on her paper, too many ideas ruminging through her little head.

" I should draw papa and ..." she looked towards Kagome's direction, vigorously shook her head.

_' no. 'gome is not my mommy, never will be..'_ she sadly thought as she gave one final glance towards Kagome, who was busy talking to Sango.

" I can write papa a letter and tell him how much I loves him." she said starting to write on her paper. Kari had a determine look, obviously concentrating on what she was drawing. She glance up and saw that Sora sitting byherself, ovious that the other kids didn't like her.

_' Sora can be so mean'_ she thought as she kept looking at the said girl. Kari couldn't understand why Sora would be so mean to everyone.

" I know" Kari said getting up from her seat and going to where Sora was.

" I hate this." Sora mumbled to herself oblivious to the person behind her.

"Sora" Sora stiffened suddenly when she heard her name called. Her gaze went up to the owner of the voice and her voice hinged into a squeak.

" Kari" Kari smiled and said a quick hi, before sitting herself down next to Sora's empty seat.

" Do you need help writing your letter." Kari asked, glancing down on the blanck white page. Sora looked down at her paper and blushed, embarrassed that she had still not started her assignment.

"Yeah" She responded

Kari smiled and told her that she would help her with ideas. Sora nodded, but then her face turned dismal.

" I'm sorry Kari" She whispered, her face bowed down in shame. Kari looked at her curisously and asked for what.

Sora looked up only to see a smiling Kari,the tip of her tongue out of her mouth concentrating still to come up with ideas for the paper assignment.

"For pushing you down the well, and for doing all those bad things to you." Sora said, tears strimming down like rivers, her nose fill with snot as she kept apologizing for all her wrong doings.

" Its okay, Sora" Kari said as she placed a hand on top of Sora's head.

" Papa once told me that its always best to forgive people because that makes you a better person."

"So you forgive me then?!" Sora stammered, wiping her tears away.

" But why did you do it, do you hate me, Sora?" Sora looked down in shame, fidgeting she responded.

" I... I was just jealous of you Kari... I don't have a papa like yours... mine is mean. She sighed, suddenly looking up at Kari.

" My mom died along time ago... my papa became someone else... he was mean to me... One day he brought a lady to our house. Sora explained everything to Kari from her mother's death to her new step mother who she doesn't like.

" That's why I'm mean... Sorry again" Sora apologized once again.

" Well do you want to be my friend Sora-chan" Kari asked, looking at a stunned Sora, who only nodded.

"Yeah" She said smiling for the first time with a beaming smile. Knowing now that she doesn't have to be mean to be able to have a mother nor friends.

" So Sora-Chan should we start writing" Kari smiled as Sora smiled back in return. Both discussing on what to write on their papers. What they hadn't notice was that a certain person had witness all of this interaction.

"Great job Kari" Kagome said looking at the two little girls giggling and writing together in peace and harmony.

Inuyasha drummed his fingers at his desk, as he looked at the clock to strike one already.

'damn clock is taking for ever' he thought as each second seemed to slow down .

"Okay I think that should be all for today. Meeting over" Myoga said as everyone in the room dissapeared, except for one certain person.

" Lord Inuyasha" Myoga yelled

Inuyasha turned to stare at Myoga, a yawn escaping his mouth. Inuyasha shot him a glare.

"What."

Myoga rolled his eyes and explained about the project, that the agency had been working on.

"My lord this project would be this company in the highest place ever imagine." Inuyasha looked confuse, not having a clue of what Myoga was talking about.

"What?" he grunted

" That if the companies in the United State accepts this project it could open up so many more oppurtunities, that could make this company bigger than it already is."

"That's great Myoga, keep up the good work." he gestured with his hand, clearly bored out his mind. Myoga nodded and thank him, as he turned at started walking out the door.

" Myoga" He heard his name being called.

"Yes"

" Do you remember when Kari was born?" Myoga looked curisouly at Inuyasha and nodded

"Yes?" he questioned

" I was just wondering... I remember coming back two weeks after I had proposed to Kikyo, wanting to see the progress of the baby..." Myoga nodded, taking a seat next to Inuyasha to listen more closely.

" I had come home to Kikyo one night unannounced, but I really don't remmber most of that night because I was drunk." He said scratching his head, as Myoga only rolled his eyes.

"Although, I do remember making love to her...yet..."

"Yet..." Myoga emphazide with his hand wanting him to continue

" Yet when I made love to her it felt different, like if it was a different person..."

" Don't you think you just had too much to drink"

Inuyasha nodded his head. " Who knows it might of been it, I don't know really, it just felt different."

" My lord you do beleive Kari is your daughter, right?" he questioned

" Of course I think Kari is my daughter, but..."

"But ..."

" But I don't think Kikyo was the woman I slept with that night."

"Okay everyone its time to get ready to go home." Kagome yelled as every child got their things ready to go home.

Kagome looked at Kari as the child had trouble tying her shoes, she went to her and asked her.

" Kari do you need help tying your shoes." Kari nodded as Kagome tyied her shoe laces.

" 'Thank you mom-er 'gome" Kari stammered. Kagome stood up at her full height welcomed her.

" So " Kagome said fidgeting with a strand on her blue dress, as if she was a little girl.

"'Gome" Kari said looking down at the ground

" Yes sweetie."

" I want you to be my mommy, not the mean lady that papa said was my mommy."

" Kari, you know that can't happen... your father is married with your mother."

" But-"

" No buts, Kari. Your father and mother are married. They may not get along now, but they might someday."

" I do love you Kari, you know that, but I could never take the place of your real mother." Kagome finished as the tension seized.

"Papa loves 'gome, and'gome loves papa, no?!" Kari said, Kagome didn't say anything.

" Papa!" Kari screamed as she saw her father coming up the stairs. Kagome looked up and was met with dark brown eyes, a smiled plastered on his face making in contagious as she smiled too.

Kari ran straight towards her father's open arms and kissed him in the cheek.

"Papa" She said snuggling herself into her father's warmth. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was fidgeting with the strand of her dress.

"Kagome" He called to her, sending chills down Kagome's body.

" Inuyasha" She managed to say, as her cheeks started to become quite warm.

" I need to talk to you Kagome about something important."

" Important?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked straight at her face, seriousness etched on it.

" About Kikyo, you and me."

" Okay" She whispered.

" Would you like to go out tomorow night just you and me."

" But what about Kari." Kari played with her father's tie while the grown ups talked, oblivious to the conversation.

" She can stay with Myoga." Kari looked up and pouted.

"Papa" She wined.

"What, you said you love spending time with granpa Myoga."

" I do, but grandpa Myoga changes the channel when I'm watching tv, and puts on ladies in bathingsuits playing with a ball."

she said still pouting at her father.

" That Myoga..." Inuyasha grunted, clearly not knowing what his old guardian had been letting his little girl see.

" If you want Inuyasha." Kagome said interrupting his thoughts

" I can ask Sango if she can babysit Kari." She finished, blushing suddenly,As soon as he tried to catch her eye, she blushed, and started playing with her dress strand

'Why am I blushing like a school girl, its just Inuyasha' she berated herself until Inuyasha broke her thoughts

" I think that's a great Idea, its better than having that old man teach Kari perverted things." he finished

" So tomorrow Kagome" He said

Kagome nodded as she told him tomorrow night.

"Papa" Kari intervene.

"I forgot my letter papa" she said

" What letter pup" He questioned. Kagome looked at them a bolted inside the daycare, while the two members just stared.

She came out a few seconds later with a envelope in hand and handed it to Kari.

" This is for you papa, I wrote it." she said all proud of herself.

" Should I open it now pup."

" No! til daddy's day"

" Okay"

" Father's days is a week away, so I'll open it til then, okay" Kari nodded and looked at Kagome

" 'Gome can I ask you somethings."

"Yes" she said smiling to the little girl, and at the same time curious of what Kari wanted

" Can I give you a kiss 'gome to thanks you" she said putting on her puppy face, a face that no one could say no too.

" Of course" Kagome said as she inched herself closer so Kari could give her a kiss.

" Thanks you 'gome, now papa needs a kiss too." She said as Kagome's face lit up.

" Um...I don't... Kagome stammered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes grabbed her chin with his other hand

Before he could lose his nerve he closed the distance between them. Kagome gasped, clearly surprised, yet willign to accept it. That is until a image of Kikyo flashed before her making her painfully pull away.

" Thank you Kagome" His hand slid to her cheek in a gentle caress.

Her eyes were wide open and staring at him. He refused to try to read the emotion he saw in them as he turned to walk away. Kari waving goodbye at a very stunned Kagome.

"Your welcomed" she whispered, bringing her finger to her lips, still tasting his lips on hers.

"Your welcomed"

Woot another chappie, you probably thought i was dead, neh. NOpe im still writing, i just been to busy. so yah i will update soon. k

Love

Inuyashalvrtoo.-


	16. the meeting

Okay so I'm back . Sorry it's been to long for sure. Anyways here is another chapter of Day care for me. WOOT.

On with the story…

" Sango help me" Kagome cried as she scrambled to find something decent and yet elegant in her closet. Sango rolled her eyes as she helps her anxious friend find something to wear to her date with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, come down. I swear Inuyasha is not going to criticize your outfit." She said finally finding a green skirt and a white blouse and handing it to her friend.

" But Sango I want to impress him." Kagome commented. Sango smiled and shook her head.

" I think you impressed him already." Sango winked as Kagome blushed.

" Sango"

"Yes"

" Do you think I'm a horrible person" Kagome asked with all seriousness. Sango looked quizzical at her question.

" Of course not, don't be ridiculous Kagome." Kagome smiled, but her eyes still seemed sad as she asked again.

"Thanks Sango… but I think that I'm a horrible person, probably the worst person in the world."

Sango sighed and patted the bed indicating for Kagome to follow suit.

"Kagome why would you say something like that about yourself?" She asked

Kagome sighed and leaned on her best friends shoulder, a small sad smile on her face. "I 'm basically in love with my cousins HUSBAND" Sango sighed, knowing exactly where this is going.

"Kagome"

"Sango I've been thinking lately, that it would be better that I don't see Inuyasha anymore."

"Kagome"

" Think about it Sango… if I'm out of the picture, Kari can have her real mother back, Inuyasha can have his wife back and they would be a happy family."

"Kagome"

"That would be the best way, and even if I'll be hurting inside, I will also be happy that they would be happy."

"KAGOME" Sango yelled at her friends ranting slightly irritated.

"Inuyasha loves you, doesn't he? She asked

Kagome nodded and whispered a yes under her breath.

"Okay… Do you love him?

"Yes I do." Kagome replied, still clueless at where this was headed.

"Then"

"Then. What?"

"Kagome… Inuyasha loves you, he probably does feel something for Kikyo but I doubt it's the same feeling that he has for you."

"Sango"

"Kagome… just give Inuyasha a chance… forget about Kikyo or anything else for that matter and try to be happy." Sango finished

"I'll try." Kagome said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Sango, I'm glad I can count on you."

"Anytime… Kagome I hope you don't get mad at me for saying this but…"

"Go ahead, I promise I won't get mad."

"I really don't like your cousin." Sango said, getting goose bumps.

Kagome smiled and told that it's okay, and every one has there on likes and dislikes.

"Also you have a bad sense of style girl" Sango winked, which Kagome pouted and threw her friend clothes

"So Inuyasha…" a male voice said from behind, and Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku sitting on his bed, the usual passive expression on his face.

"What is it" Inuyasha asked, trying nervously to put on his tie.

"Well so does this mean you and Kagome are…"

"Are what… spit it out already?" He grunted, still having trouble with the tie.

"Dating"

Inuyasha stiffened, clearly not expecting that.

"Um …of course not! Don't be ridiculous. Kagome and I are friends."

"With benefits" Miroku smirked.

He grunted and chose not to reply, going back to fixing his tie.

"I don't blame you; Kagome is a pretty lovely girl. She has a pretty face, slender arms, and a good set of…" Miroku said clenching his hands invisibly groping. He didn't get too finished as a shoe came crashing right to his face.

"What was that for?" Miroku whined rubbing his forehead.

"For your lecherous thoughts, you pervert."

"Kagome and I are… well not a couple… nor are we dating … so I really don't know what we are." Inuyasha said with all honesty, as he finally managed to fix his tie.

"But you do love her?"

"Yes. I do. Something about her makes me so excited and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Plus"

"Plus…"

"I feel that I had kissed her a long time ago." He said as if in a gaze.

Miroku put up an eyebrow." But you have kissed her?"

"Yeah I have. That's not what I mean. It feels like I have kissed her a long time ago, before I even met her at the daycare. I don't know it just feels that way." Miroku shrugged and nodded clearly not understanding.

"Anyways…" Miroku said glancing at his watch.

"Hmm" Inuyasha responded fixing himself in the mirror.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Kagome twenty minutes ago at the Italian restaurant?"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled and looked at the clock in his wall.

"Oh shit, I have to go… Why didn't you tell me sooner Idiot?" He yelled at his idiotic best friend.

"Well I forgot." Miroku said innocently as he helped his friend get all that he needed.

"Miroku I should fire you for this!"

"My friend it is not good to bring personal matters and mix them with work."

"Shut up!"

"He's late" Kagome said, fixing her composure at the small Italian restaurant. The green skirt fell half way down her calf, with low open-toed. The white blouse made her bosom look refined and natural.

"Kagome" She heard a masculine voice behind her. She abruptly turned around and was met with warm brown eyes. She rose and smiled at him, which only made Inuyasha smile back.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he gave her a quick peck on the check.

Kagome blushed and whispered a small okay as both took their seats.

" So…"

Came the awkward moment, as neither could come up with anything else to say to each other.

"You look beautiful." The two stared at one another, unable to look away. Kagome was entranced, and Inuyasha could feel his heart thumping about madly in his chest. She looked so beautiful.

"Thank you"

" So I guess we should order something, don't you think?" Kagome said, trying desperately to keep her blushes under control.

"Sure." Looking at the menu and a while later the waiter approach there table.

Can I take your order?"

A young man dressed in a white tuxedo shirt and black pants, complete with bow tie, asked, standing before them with a pad and pencil.

"Yes. I would like a salad please." Kagome said, as she heard a small keh sound come from her partner.

"What?" she questioned.

"Oh Nothing." He tried to stifle a laugh, as he ordered Ravioli di portabello. Handing the waiter the menu back. He glances back at Kagome, who chose something else, after realizing why he had been laughing earlier. She quirked her eyebrow as a evil smirked appeared on her face.

"Okay, how about Braised beef and tortellini, and grilled chicken Caesar, and for dessert a small piece of chocolate cake." She finished ordering as a stunned Inuyasha stared.

"Okay I will be with your orders shortly." The waiter said excusing himself.

"Are you sure you're able to eat all of that." He questioned.

"Of course I am!"

A few minutes later the waiter came in with their orders and surprisingly Kagome did finish all of it.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said glancing at her.

"Yes"

"I'm in love with you." He looked up and caught her gaze, as he reached out for her hand.

"I love you… and I want to be with you Kagome." He continued as Kagome said nothing, still stunned at his openness.

"I know Kikyo is my wife and all, but I don't hold the same feelings for her that I did a long time ago. I guess that we married to young. "He assumed as he rub her hand with his thumb.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome finally held as she put her other hand on top of his.

"I love you too." Kagome replied glancing to their hands on the table.

"But" She stated simply. He frowned.

"But"

"Inuyasha your married." She said of matter of fact.

"So" He replied back.

"So?" Kagome replied, her patience running thin.

"So that means we can't be together! I don't want to hurt my cousin!" She all but yelled, then she remembered where she was a quite down.

"Kagome… Kikyo she may be my wife… but I don't love her." He responded, putting his big hand on top of hers.

"Inuyasha she is your wife and the mother of your child. She had been missing for so long, who knows what was going inside her head. I don't want Kikyo or Kari to suffer."

"Kagome you're making this out of proportion. It's not a big deal."

Kagome took her hand away from his, feeling angry and disappointed at the same time.

"It is a big deal Inuyasha! Kikyo deserves to be happy and also Kari."

"Stop bringing Kari into this. Kikyo was the one that left us. I searched for her for two straight years wondering about her, worried that something had happened to her. Then to see her couple of years later showing up with a smile plastered on her face and even a new man. Kagome get real. Kikyo is not the person that neither you nor I remember. She has changed into some else." He finished.

They stood like that, neither speaking anything until Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Kagome." He whispered clearly not knowing what else to say.

"Your right Inuyasha." Kagome responded, not looking up at him as she continued.

"Kikyo has changed. She is not the girl I remember from long ago. I love her, I really do… but I feel awful, so awful to steal her husband. I feel dirty… I feel…" she couldn't finish as she tears started to fall.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, not liking how things were turning out.

"You want to get some fresh air?" he said, to which she nodded. He called the waiter and paid. Once outside they started walking, coming to a park.

"I'm sorry." He replied as they saw a bench and sat down.

"There is nothing that you should be sorry about Inuyasha." Kagome finally spoke, yet still not glancing up to his face.

"I'm going to ask Kikyo for the divorce." He replied, to which Kagome gaped.

"Inuyasha"

"I want to be a free man once again… What's the point of being married to someone that I don't love?"

I …I…" Kagome stammered, not knowing what else to say. Inuyasha looked at her, a rare smile on his face; as he took both of her hands in his and kissed them.

Kagome smiled, her cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"When I do get the divorce I want us to become a couple."

"I…I" Kagome stammered, her cheeks becoming a shade of red as the seconds passed.

"Well what do you say?" He said hoarsely as he leaned closer.

"Alright. I do accept." She smiled as she instinctively leaned into his touch

"Good… I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked as he slowly began to close the gap between them, as their lips finally met.

"So are we going to keep our relationship secret or what" Kagome asked

"Well I guess we can… but there is a problem with that." Kagome looked confused.

"What problem?"

"The fact that both our best friends know that were on a date and you know how Miroku is…"

Kagome laughed right out, making Inuyasha confused.

"I doubt Miroku would say anything. He is a friend and if we asked him not to tell any one, I'm pretty sure he won't say anything."

"Hmm, still…"

"So lets just keep it secret then." Kagome said as both stared at each other and lean in for another kiss.

"Okay we'll keep it a secret… but with one condition." He gestured putting a one finger up as emphasis.

"And what condition will that be…" She asked.

Inuyasha grinned as he kissed her once again. He whispered in her ear, making Kagome go red instantly.

"If I can kiss you whenever or wherever I want."

"Fine. But I have a condition of my own." She said putting one finger for him to see.

"And that would be…"

She leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, a surprised look evident on his face.

"I decide whenever or wherever you kiss me."

"No deal"

"Why. Okay fine… You can't kiss me when we are in public.

"But we are in public"

"Inuyasha… Okay when we are not at the day care… better?"

"Alright deal… Oh wait does this mean I can't kiss you inside your office when there's no kids."

"Ugh. Fine you can kiss me in my office and that's it… now give me another kiss before I change my mind."

"With pleasure." Inuyasha leaned in a kissed her, only this time it lasted longer and both separated finally realizing that they needed to breath.

WOOT another chappie. Boy this one was long. Anyways I will try to update before the end of this year. Bye

Love

Inuyashalvrtoo.


	17. the hanyou and the miko

Wow almost 200 reviews!! Thank you to all for supporting my stories, it makes me very excited that people love to read them and your comments are always welcomed. People have asked what are the ages of Kagome and Inuyasha in my story Kagome's reflection: a geisha's freedom. Inuyasha was seven in the first chapter,if you didn't catch that then I suggest that you read it again.Kagome was five and then three months passed,which still means that they are still that age,then seven years passed, making Inuyasha fourteen and Kagome twelve.They will meet four years later which will make Inuyasha eighteen and Kagome sixteen. Is it clear now. Okay so about this story lets recap: Kikyo is not going to be in this chapter but in the next, I'm going to tell about what happened to her those five years that she had vanished,so sorry no Kikyo in this chapter or the next two.:D okay Inuyasha and Kagome are secretly dating(although their friends know about it,lol) Inuyasha still doesn't know why he feels that he has known Kagome for a long time, and Kagome as well. So that's a mystery that will be discovered maybe in this chapter or later on,he he. People ask me about the Inuyasha in the well,and why he couldn't rescue Kari,well the reason is... I'm not telling. YET.

On with the chapter:

"Papa!" Kari screamed and her father, who was still layed on the bed. A muffled sound came from the sleeping form.

"Papa we gots to hurry!"

The man groaned,pulling the warm covers over his head, feeling to lazy to get out of the warm bed.

"Papa wants to sleep pup" He mumbled from inside his covers. The little girl pouted, somehow today of all days her dear father decides to be too lazy. She looked at the calendar on the wall, a sigh escaped her tiny lips.

"Papa don't you remember what today is?" She asked at the bulge on the bed.

"No" Her father mumbled into the pillow.

"Today is my birthday, papa." Kari's lips trembled and her hearing seemed to muffle. Her father had forgotten that today was her birthday. Inuyasha shot back as the realization hit him hard, he looked at the little girl whimpering on the floor and his heart went out to her.

"Pup, I... of course I remember... how can I forget the birthday of my only daughter." He continued desperately trying to convince her.

The soft brown eyes that met him reminded him of... Kagome?

_'Kari's eyes are identical to Kagome's. Sweet and warm, unlike Kikyo's'_

He kneeled in front of her his hand wiping away unshed tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry pup if I had forgotten... I am horrible parent for not remembering that it was your birthday today."Inuyasha's voice was gentle and calmly chiding as he spoke.

"But I will make it up to you, I pinky promise" Inuyasha promised, bringing his pinky out, kari smiled and brought out her little pinky out as well.

"So am I forgiven pup?" Inuyasha asked giving Kari is best puppy face. Kari threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck as she placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Yup"She said as her dear father picked her up, she sighed and relaxed, snuggling closer into Inuyasha.

"I love you papa" She muffled out.

"I love you too, pup...more than you will ever know." Inuyasha responded as both got ready for their daily routine.

.. . " :

" Kagome!" Koga yelled frantically looking for the browned haired girl. He finally spotted her, decorating the trees around the yard with the help of all the children in the daycare for today was a very special day.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked around wondering who had called he, until she noticed Koga.

"What is it Koga-kun?" she asked. Koga arrived to where she was.

Koga looked nervous and a little agitated as he looked Kagome straight to her brown eyes.

"I love Kagome" He confessed. Kagome didn't look a bit stunned, oviously use to Koga's declarations of love every year.

"I know Koga-kun, you have told me that about...lets see" She counted her fingers, Koga feh'd.

"I know,but I unfortunelly have to let me love for you go, my dear Kagome." He grabbed both of her hands and took in a deep breath as Kagome continued to listen.

"What?" she asked slightly not comprehending.

"My beloved Kagome... I know that you and that guy Inuytrasha or whatever like each other, i'm not that blind." he winked, making Kagome blush.

"Koga... I, well, um" She tried to explain

"It's okay Kagome, I will always love you." Koga said as he kissed her hands, a deep blush covering her face.

"My Kagome I must confess something else to you as well." He continued, Kagome felt curious and anxious as she leaned closer.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked

"I am seeing someone." He confessed, looking at Kagome for any signs of hurt.

"Koga, really? That's great!" She beamed, Koga smiled as well.

"So your not mad at me?" He questioned, as Kagome nodded.

"Of course not, I am truly happy Koga, so he is the lucky girl."

Koga blushed and fidgeted as he answered Kagome's question.

"Well she is pretty girl that I met about six months ago at the park close to the daycare. She is a red head, green eyes, average height and she likes all the things that I like."

"What's her name?" Kagome asked

"Ayame" Koga answered

"I hope you and Ayame-chan can be happy together." Kagome smiled, making Koga return the smile as well.

"Yeah. I hope you and dogdur- I mean Inuyasha can live together as well." He finally said, but he reaction he received wasn't the one he was expecting.

" That will never be possible Koga-kun... Inuyasha is married to my cousin... I'm -" She coudn't finish as she blinked away tears.

Koga reached out and cleared away the tears from her face, but something inside of him was confused as he asked.

"Kagome, is it true that your cousin had been missing for five years and has recently shown up again?

Kagome nodded, confused of what Koga was getting at as she answered.

"Yes, she had been missing for five years. Why you ask?

Koga looked perplexed as he put his finger under his chin, thinking.

"Well.. I was just thinking... If she went missing for so many years with out any sign of ever coming back or anything like that, wouldn't by law Inuyasha be single. I mean think about he could be considered a window, and could probably remarry." He finished.

The look on Kagome said it all, feeling stunned, joy and confused all at the same time of there being the possibility that Inuyasha maybe single.

"I don't know Koga, maybe but i'm not sure" she finished, Koga nodded and asked her if she needed any help with the decorations, for today was May 5th, Children's day.

"'gome!" she heard a tiny feminen voice yell, Kagome turned over her shoulder to see Kari running towards her, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Kari" She reached her and enveloped the child in motherly hug, as the little girl giggled.

"Happy birthday, Kari." Kagome said as she placed the child back to ground. She looked up and saw the man that she had previously been talking about approaching.

" 'gome, papa forgot my birthday." Kari pouted as Kagome patted the little girl's head.

"Really? " She asked as Inuyasha finally stood next to her a small smile on his face.

"I said I would make it up to her, and I don't break a promise." He said looking down at Kari, who only nodded in return, as she shifted her attention back to Kagome.

"Yup, Papa said he is going to take me see the fireworks, 'gome can come too, right papa?" she asked

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked her if she would like to join them tonight.

"I would love too." Kagome allowed herself a knowing smile.

"Oh I have two presents for you Kari." Kari's eyes lid up and jumped around as she followed Kagome inside the daycare, Inuyasha right behind them.

They went inside Kagome's office, Kari looked around for any colorful paper as Kagome went around her desk and pulled out a green wrapped present. Kari inhaled and reached for it. Kagome giggled and handed the box to the little girl.

"Can I open it mo- er 'gome" she had almost accidently called her mommy, but caught herself.

"Go ahead" Kari unwrapped the present hoping that maybe it would be a new doll, crayons, but her smile faltered as she looked at old book. She looked up at Kagome's smiling face and smiled.

"Thank you 'gome" she replied some what dissapointed.

"This book is full of fairytells of the senko jidai, there's a story that absoulutely loved when I was a little girl and I hope you like them too."

Kari opened the book and looked at it, there were so many hard words and too much writing but it also had pictures of a cute fox demon and a demon exterminator and even a monk.

"Papa can you read these stories to me tonight" She asked her father as she handed him the book.

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the old book to, as he skimmed through it something red caught his eyes. Inuyasha was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide as he looked at the drawing. It was him! The only difference was that the man, or boy as took a closer look, had dog ears and silver hair. He was dressed in a red yukata and sword rested on his side. The boy looked annoyed at something, or at someone, a blush on his face, as he looked at the priestess next to him. To Inuyasha's shock the priestess was Kagome! The only difference was that the priestess had on a haori and red pants, a bow and arrow on her side; a typical priestess outfit. The priestess's head was placed on the boy's shoulder, a small blush on her face as well.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome's soft voice broke through his thoughts as looked up at her confuse face.

"I... Kagome have you looked at this book ... It has a picture of us?" He said handing her the book to look. Kagome looked at and now that she thought about the priestess and the demon did look like her and Inuyasha.

"They look like us... I hadn't notice." Kari pouted as she pulled Kagome's skirt,also wanting to see. Kagome brought the book down to the little girl's level, giving her a good view of the picture.

"Who are they 'gome?" Kari asked, although her eyes stayed at the boy next to the girl. She was pretty sure that she had met him before.

"They are the Hanyou and the Miko, its a very good story, maybe your father can read it to you later."

"Papa can you read this story to me tonight for bed time?" She asked, to which Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure, I'm also interested to read that story too, pup."

Kagome went around her desk again to get the other present, this one was adorn with pink flowers. Kari grinned as Kagome handed her the next present.

"Can I open it tonight 'gome?" Kari asked looking at the present in her hands.

Kagome nodded and looked a little confuse as to why she had asked that. Inuyasha looked up at the wall and the clock read 8:58 am.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he kissed Kari on the cheeck and giving Kagome a quick peck on the lips.Before she had any chance to aruge about the language Inuyasha had use, her lover had run out. Kagome stayed their blinking stupidly as Kari pulle her skirt, breaking her thoughts. Kagome looked down at Kari,as she aske her what was wrong.

"'gome What does "shit "mean?" Kari asked innocently up at the Kagome.

Kagome couldn't push the blush from her face and blinked rapidly, as she registered what the little girl had just said.

_'Inuyasha!!!!!!'_ Her thoughts screamed

Kari looked at her confuse, wondering what she had just said. Kagome kneeled down to Kari's level and told her as well as she could.

"Sweetheart, never repeat what your father had said, its a very, very bad word." Kari nodded and excused herself as she went to look for her best friend Sora.

"That man, ugh..." Kagome took a deep breath and decided that Inuyasha would get a piece of her mind; as she put everything aside and head out the door.

. . ";

The sun had set as almost all the children in the daycare had been picked up, there remained two children that still haven't been picked. Sora and Kari sat on the stairs of the daycare both sighing.

"Papa is late" Kari lamented looking out at the setting sun, wondering what would be taking her father so long.

"My mama is late" Sora replied as another sigh escaped both girls. Kagome came out a smile on her face as she looked at the two girls.

"So did you enjoy today's festival, Sora, Kari?" she asked, into which the girls mood changed as both chattered this and that of the days event.

"I like how he threw pies at Mr. Koga" Sora laughed which made Kagome giggle as well.

"I like it when we ate cake for my birthday." She replied licking her lips and rubbing her belly.

"Your six now, but i'm still older" Sora mocked her, sticking her tongue at Kari. Kari pouted and feh'd, which made Kagome laugh right out.

_'She is definitely Inuyasha's child' _

"Sora!" A woman's voice yelled, Sora stood up, the smile fading away as her mother approached.

"Mother" Sora said in monotone voice as she bowed good bye to Kagome and hurried to her mother's side.

"Lady Kagome" The woman said as she bowed goodbye as well. Kagome bowed to them.

Sora's mother was a woman who, Kagome felt, was not so motherly; ever since Sora was brougth to the daycare, she had witness that the woman had rouge attitude, her black hair flared everything she approached. A sinister look in her red eyes.

"Kagome I don't like Sora's mommy, she scares me." Kari replied

Kagome nodded and waited for Inuyasha to show up, speaking of him, she saw a man approaching two gifts under his arm as rushed to the two females that waited for him.

"Sorry I'm late pup, Kagome." he huffed turning towards the two.

"It's okay papa." Kari said as her father handed a gift, she opened it, and gasped at what she saw. It was a blue yukata with yellow goldfish prints and light blue bubbles.

"It's so pretty!" Kari exclaimed taking out the yukata and feeling the cotton clothing between her fingers.

"This one is for you Kagome. Sango helped choose it." He said giving her the present. Kagome opened it and gasped as she carefully took out a light blue yukata with sakura blossoms on it.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I love it!." Kagome said as she examined the beautiful yukata.

"It's nothing, you deserve to be pampered as any beautiful girl should." He whispered as a blush made its way to Kagome.

"Papa hurries, l want to see the fireworks papa." Kari asked eager to go see the fireworks.

"Well first we need to get you dressed and then we can go." Inuyasha picked Kari up.Kari grinned and planted a wet kiss onto her father's cheek. Kagome saw the interaction between father and daughter, a small sad smile appeared on her face as she imagined her child hugging and kissing her like that.

_'She would of been Kari's age by now'_

"Kagome are you alright?" It was Inuyasha who had spoken, confused of the look Kagome was giving them.

Kagome shook her head and replied a quick yes.

"We should go or were going to miss the fireworks." Kagome said grabing ahold of Kari's hand as they made their ways down the stairs.

"Kari you look adorable!" Kagome beamed at the small girl looking at herself in the mirror. Kari blushed as she turned around, her yukata fluttering as she did.

"Kagome are ready yet?" Inuyasha asked outside the door, the two females had been there for an hour.

"We are almost done Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.

"Your father can so impatient" She told Kari as the little girl nodded knowingly.

"gome its your turn to get dressed" she grabbed the yukata and spread it out onto the bed.

"Okay, but you have to help me." Kari nodded

-An hour Later-

Inuyasha waited impatiently in the living room, looking at the clock on the wall and then back upstairs .

"Damn women take forever to get dressed ." He whined, grabbing the remote control and turning on the television.

"We are done Inuyasha" He heard a sweet voice say from behind. He turned around as a deep blush tainting his face.

Truth be told, as stunning as she was right now, he thought Kagome was at her most attractive when she was flushed right after a good argument, which usually was with him.

"How do I look papa?" Kari asked as she spined around

"You look very cute, pup." He patted the little girls' head as she giggled, his gaze landed to the woman beside her.

"How do I look Inuyasha?" The sweet voice said nervously as a small blush made it to her face.

"You look beautiful, Kagome" Inuyasha answered still at awed at the angel before him.

"So should we go ladies" Both women nodded as the three figures left to view the fireworks downtown.

" . "

"That was beautiful, don't you think Inuyasha." Kagome said as she carried the prizes that they had won at the festival.

A soft smile curved his lips as he remembered pulling back from their kiss after the firework display had finished. They had found a little place secluded and with a great view to see the fireworks, Kari had fallen asleep, and Kagome had turned to face him and smiling, reaching up to stroke the hair around his handsome face. Letting go of everything around him, Inuyasha tightened his grip to pull her to his body. Kagome had boldly kissed and he had returned the kiss with a passion that neither of them had felt before. But the kiss had not been long as each pulled apart by some on seen force.

Inuyasha took the little girl upstairs and placed her on the bed, Kari woke up.

"Papa can you read me a story, you promised." She yawned as she stood up

"I did, didn't I?" Kari nodded and grabbe the book that Kagome had given her for her birthday and handed it to her father. Kagome stood by the door looking at the scene before her, something inside of her ache as she witnessed the interaction between them.

"Okay lets see, how about the story of the Hanyou and the Miko." He grabbed the book and began to read.

_"Long ago there lived a beautiful priestess, her name Kagome."_

"gome is the priestess papa!" Kari interrupted

Inuyasha nodded and told her not to interupt, Kari put her hands to her mouth and said sorry as her father continued the story.

_" Everyone in her village cared for the young priestess, for she was the guardian of the jewel of four souls, the shikon no tama., but no one really understood the lonely priestess dilema that would come of protecting the jewel._

_Everyday the priestess would purify the jewel in order to remove its tainted aura, so it would no inflict chaos on the world. Her power was equally as strong as the jewels, but since this jewel had been given to her by the youkai exterminators to protect, many demons had begon to attack. She would fight youkai day and night to protect the villagers and the jewel. _

_She was not like all the girls in the village and she knew that. As a priestess you are monotone to feelings such as love and never try to show weakness infront of others. The priestess would overhear young women gossiping about her, of not being a normal woman for she did not flirt with men or did anything that to the village girls would seem normal. _

_That is until she met a half-demon named Inuyasha. It had been raining endlessly and youkai still had shown to try to attack the village, the young priestess set out alone, for their was a rumor that a giant ogre-demon was destryoing villages seeking control of the shikon no tama. The rain had not stopped as night followed. Lady Kagome had killed many demons through the day and she finally had come to rest for a while. All of a sudden she heard a lound roar and rushed to see if it was the ogre demon she had been tracking. She saw a boy dressed in a red kimono, laying on the floor, but what surprised her was the ears on top of his head and his unusual white hair.The boy tried to get up but had a deep gash on his stomach. She heard a loud growl as the ogre demon that she had been looking for showed ready to kill the defenseless boy on the floor. She grabbed a single arrow and concentrated as the arrow turned pink, she let it go hitting the ogre straight to the head,instantly desentigrating it. Once that was done she looked at the boy, and could tell that he was neither a human nor a demon._

_"A Hanyou" the priestess said as she carried him to the cave that she would stay the night in. Three days passed as finally the demon boy woke up. She had not left him for she did not care whether he was human or demon and it would be unlike her to leave someone injured. The demon boy woke up, his startling amber eyes looked confuse; but after he regained his composure he tried to intimedate the priestess, but the priestess had none of that as she gestured for him to eat. Slowly he grabbed the food and suspiciously slurped rather loudly, his eyes staying focus to the young priestess._

_The weeks passed as the hanyou healed himself and knew more about the priestess that had save him. They had apparently made a truce, he would not harm her, she would not harm him and vise versa. The half demon had learned about the shikon no tama and was heading towards the priestess village when the ogre demon attacked him. Lady Kagome had asked him if he wanted to use the jewel in order to become a full youkai, to which Inuyasha had responded by a deep growl/ Some how the priestess and the hanyou were similar as both had discovered, neither belonging to the world they live on. The priestess feelings were growing more each passing day towards the half demon and also the hanyou's towards her. Each had absently fallen in love with each other. The priestess had one day been gravely injured while fighting a demon. The hanyou had been angered that he had turned from the calmed and friendly half demon to a full youkai. The full youkai had destroyed the demon that had attacked his beloved priestess and now seeked more blood. He had turned towards her, but the priestess had a rosary and chanted a spell in order to come her hanyou down, she had used the word 'sit' to subjigate him and it had worked. She had told about it, ready to hear his deep growls of protest but there had come none. The hanyou had accepted it as a gift, that he could use as a way to protect him from ever harming the person he trully cared for. _

_The priestess and half demon had decided to become lovers as neither wanted to be apart from each other. Their love becoming stronger as time passed. The priestess had returned to her village, months later, but this time with her half demon lover. The villagers had not been happy and had accused the priestess of becoming a witch for having fallen for a demon..._

"Okay end of chapter one" Inuyasha sighed, it had been a long chapter,although the story was becoming quite interesting and yet for some reason it felt... famiiar?

He looked at the sleeping little girl and kissed her head whispering a sweet good night to her.

He headed down stairs and saw that Kagome was still there, sitting on the couch. He called her name but she did not turn to meet his eyes.

"Kagome?" He asked once again sitting beside her on the couch, when he notice tears leaking from her eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome, are you feeling ill?"

"Oh, Inuyasha...!" she buried her face in her hands, "Oh, I'm so sorry! she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled herself tightly to him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what Kagome, your not making any sense?" He said as he rubbed her back,calming the woman in his arms

Kagome detached herself from him, her eyes full of tears as she felt a small amount of hope rise with in her.

"Inuyasha you must know something, something very important. Something that I have kept from you, and its tearing me inside.

Inuyasha began to panic as he aske her what she would say.

"I... I... Along time ago... I had a daughter... I had a daughter!" Kagome felt more tears fall as she covered her face with her hands.

Inuyasha stayed to stunned to do anything else at the confession that Kagome had made.

The lack of respond made Kagome nervous, she reached for his hand but Inuyasha harshly pulled it away from her reach. He stood up, his curtain of brown bangs covering the look in his eyes as he finally found his voice.

"Kagome I think you should go home" He said as he turned around heading upstairs leaving her where she was.

Kagome saw his retreving figure and reluctantly, Kagome stood, "I'm Sorry Inuyasha." She whispered as she headed towards the door.

Back in his room Inuyasha layed pondering what Kagome had confessed to him a few minutes ago

_' I had a daughter !'_

"Kagome" he whispered , shaking himself from his reminiscences, sleep finally claimed him.

_Woaw, this way a long long chapter. It took me more than two hours! so I expected many reviews. so inuyasha now knows kagome had a daughter, what will he do? Will he make up with her and what about the story of the hanyou and the miko what connection does that have with Kagome and Inuyasha, find out in the next exciting episode, er chapter of Daycare for me._

_Oh and i decide that kikyo can wait two more chapters, yah two more then she will be back, and bring all the drama. Also later on we will find out the story behind Sora and her parents, whom will show very soon and bring even more drama.lol_

_so Happy holidays and i will try, I say try to update before the end of this year._

_Love_

_Inuyashalvrtoo, WOOT_


	18. everlasting love

Yay I'm almost at 200 reviews!, still I wouldn't mind more, at least 15,lol. well this is really a surprise for me to be updating regularly, I work at Disneyland and believe me right now I wish I wouldn't.(TOO MANY PEOPLE!) but I guess that is what its expected from a theme park, neh. Okay someone in a review asked me why Inuyasha was affected when Kagome said she had a daughter, the reason is that he thought of her as well a virgin... you know never been touched by a man and what not, and also seeing that they are a couple, there is no secrets, it hurt him a lot that the image that he thought of Kagome wasn't the one he thought she was, get it? If not then I won't say anymore about it. I love the story of the Hanyou and Miko, I was actually debating on putting into this one, because I wanted to see if I could expand in detail how the hanyou and miko fell in love and blah blah.but it does go with what will come later on in the chapters so that's why I put it in, and I wasn't even thinking of the episodes of Inuyasha and Kikyo at all,lol.

So on with the next exciting chapter of :Daycare for me

Days had passed and still Kagome had heard no word of Inuyasha. Everyday she would wait outside the main gate of the daycare and wait for his car to pull up, but it never did, instead Myoga-san would bring Kari to the daycare. Kagome could recall what had happened a few days earlier.

-Flashback-

_"I... I... Along time ago... I had a daughter... I had a daughter!" Kagome felt more tears fall as she covered her face with her hands.Inuyasha stayed to stunned to do anything else at the confession that Kagome had made._

_The lack of respond made Kagome nervous, she reached for his hand but Inuyasha harshly pulled it away from her reach. He stood up, his curtain of brown bangs covering the look in his eyes as he finally found his voice._

_"Kagome I think you should go home" He said as he turned around heading upstairs leaving a Kagome where she was._

_-_End flashback-

A sigh escaped her lips as she went back upstairs to the daycare, her mind to tired to deal with anymore drama.

"Kagome-chan, how are you feeling" Sango asked, standing up, piles of papers in her hands as she followed Kagome to her office.

"Sango I shouldn't of told him... I shouldn't of told him that I had a child." Kagome berated, feeling overwhelmed all of the sudden.

Sango sighed, understanding her friends dilema.Yet also angry that Inuyasha could not even talk to her, instead coward away.

"Still that idiot should of listened to you, instead he kicked you out. Anyways it was none of his business what you had done in your personal life. So what that you had slept with a man and given birth to a child. He is not free from blame, for he had slept with your cousin and she had given birth to a daughter." Sango of matter of fact stated.

Kagome once again sighed, sitting down on her chair, she couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head, there was just so much that needed to be said. There was a knock on the door, both women looked up, Kagome mentioned for the person to come in. Her eyes shut up as the person that she and Sango had just been talking about came in.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered, not sure of what else to say, his eyes were pleading. Sango stood up, and silently left the room, leaving both lovers to themselves.

Kagome spoke softly, still memorized that Inuyasha was finally back into her life, as she asked silently," Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry Kagome" He spoke, eyes cast down in shame. Kagome came to his side as she hugged him, his scent once again filling her.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn't have to told you about quite yet. I feel ashamed that you-" She was cut of as she felt his arm move to take her around her waist. She barely had time to respond as Inuyasha spoke.

"I was shocked in all honesty I never thought that you had given yourself away to another man, I guess I was jealous and even confused. I thought of you as well, as a virgin. I-"

Kagome pulled herself closer to his body as silent tears fell down her rosy cheeks." I am sorry too... I need to explain Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and detangled himself from her as they made their way to the chairs. Kagome felt her heart pound faster,silently debating whether to tell him about what happened five years ago or not, but knowing that it must be done.

"Six years ago" Kagome began forcing her eyes to look at him as she continued," Six years ago I had been accepted to Tokyo University, something that many people would give for to be accepted. Well I needed a place to stay for a while and my cousin, Kikyo." Inuyasha shivered a little at the mention of his wives name.Somehow everytime her name came up it would upset Kagome and he would feel guilty.

"She had a spare room at that time, so I had decided to stay with her. Kikyo told me that she was engaged to a wealthy man." Kagome eyes landed on Inuyasha and then shifted to the drawings on the wall. " She didn't tell his name, for I did not care at all..." Kagome looked skeptical of what to say as she fidgeted with her fingers _'should I tell him that Kikyo had a lover?' _Inuyasha saw her fidget and knowing Kagome for this long, he knew that when she did that I was when she was nervous.

"Well... did she say anything else about me?" He asked, Kagome nodded and took in a deep breath.

"No... that was all she told me about you... but-"

"But?"

"She did tell me about this other man that she was seeing while you were away" In that moment hell got lose as Inuyasha slammed his hand onto the table ,shaking it with so much force.

"She had another man, while she was with me!" He still couldn't believe it, his wife had a affair with another man while they were engaged.

"That that bitch!" he yelled as he sat back down, still fuming.

"Inuyasha your inside a daycare try to control your anger please!'" Kagome asked, feeling guilty for telling him something like that, after it was not her business to tell the lives of other people.

"What else was there, Kagome?" He growled at her, fighting the urge to hurt the table once again, knowing that if he woul , Kagome would be unhappy.Kagome sighed as she continued." Kikyo did love you Inuyasha and two weeks after you had proposed and left to Europe for a year she had a miscarriage."

Inuyasha paled, feeling guilty,confused, so many emotions bottled inside_.'She had a miscarriage?'_

_"_My poor cousin was devastated, she was so pale and miserable " Inuyasha cut her off saying that if she was so miserable then she should of called her lover to cheer her up.

"Inuyasha please, don't talk that way about her please." Kagome begged, reaching her hand out to him. Inuyasha calmed down a bit, and grabbed her hand,gently rubbing her thumb; which made Kagome blushed.

"Fine"

"Thank you, okay where was I... Oh so overwhelmed was I with everything that she had said to me and school enrollment that I went to a bar close to her apartment." A small laugh escaped Inuyasha, making Kagome glare at him in response.

"Yes, I went to a bar, is it really that hard to believe?" Inuyasha nodded, as Kagome sighed, was it really that hard for people to believe that she had actually gone to a bar.

"Anyways... I had too much to drink and the bartender called a taxi for me... well I arrived home and couldn't recognize which room was mine, so I guess I went to mine, I'm still not sure though.I should of probably turned on the lights. Kagome shrugged as she said," I called Kikyo's name but no one answered, so I went inside a fell intantly asleep.

Inuyasha felt something inside of stir_.'Wait a second I arrived a day after Kagome did, I remember going to Kikyo's room.' _Inuyasha berated with himself as flashes of that night came to him. He looked at Kagome, a stunned look on his face_.' No! no! I am sure I slept with Kikyo. I'm Positive.?'_

Kagome stared at him slightly confused of his reaction, softly she spoke," Inuyasha are you alright? you look a little pale?"

"Kagome, you said Kikyo was not at home, but that's impossible."

"Impossible? What are you talking about?" She asked, clearly confused

"Are you sure that Kikyo wasn't there, don't you think you did sleep in your bed,and that Kikyo was sleeping in hers." He replied nervously, his mind was in turmoil of the thoughts that might be true.

Kagome narrowed her eyes ,deep in thought as she replied," Probably...like I told you I was drunk... I guess I might of slept in my bed...hmm."

Inuyasha sighed a sign of relief_,' My mind was playing tricks on me.'_

"So what about your baby. Where is she now? I would like to meet her if possible?"

Kagome shook her head as she glanced at the pictures of children at the wall. A meloncholy look graced her as she thought of her dead daughter.

"My child was born dead." Inuyasha became still, not knowing what else to say, a small amount pity as he stared at her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Was all he could manage..

Kagome smiled, a smile that Inuyasha didn't like, a sad smile that just wasn't of his Kagome.

" I had slept that night with a man and two weeks later I found out that I was with child, carrying his child. I didn't care who the father was, that was irrelavent, what mattered was that I was going to be a mother, I was going to have a child." her hand drifted over where a few years ago a small bulge in her belly was evident.

"I was so happy, I love children, and to have one of my own was just so exciting. Kikyo was not with me during those months as I had hoped for her to be, she had been gone for six months and then had returned, a bulge in her stomach as well. What she told me was that the child that she had miscarriaged was not her fiancee, but her lovers. The child that she had in her womb was that of her soon to be husband."

_'So Kari is my daughter. How could I be so stupid to even doubt that?'_

"So now that I have told you, do you still -" Kagome stopped as she looked at his face, feeling happy and guilty of telling him her secret.

"This doesn't change the way I feel for you Kagome, I was stupid to have kicked you out last time and not let you explain, and for that I apologize."

A genuine smile made its way to Kagome's mouth as she stood up, and sat down next to him, leaning slightly against his shoulder

"Thank you Inuyasha for understanding." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Kagome?" "

"Hmm?" Kagome responded, closing her eyes as she leaned closer. "I've been thinking about this a long time." He continued.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slightly bewildered.

"I was thinking that since Kikyo had been missing for so long,with out a trace, that I could be considered single. I know this may sound ridiculous but I do say that I am a widow?"

"That's the same thing Koga-kun said the other day." At the mentioned of that man, Inuyasha couldn't hold back a growl, he had never liked that guy ever since he met him.

"Keh" was only replied. Kagome rolled her eyes,' _his jealousy can be so cute sometimes'_

"So what did he say"

"Well he said that you could be considered a widorer under law."

"If that is true then I don't need to get a divorce from Kikyo, after it seems she is having fun with her lover." Inuyasha retorded. Kagome gulped nervously as she remember what her cousin had said when she arrived at her daycare months prior.

'_Kagome can I stay with you for a month or so, I had a fight with my boyfriend and I need a place to stay.'_

" You knew she had a lover when she came back?" She asked, to which Inuyasha kehd and nodded.

" It was obvious. What mother or wife for that matter would leave their child...and also you saw when Kari was at the hospital she just came and left, what mother would go to her shrink instead of being by her daugther's side."

' _Now that I think about Kikyo did betray me in a way. All this time I felt like I was the one doing something horrible, but in reality it was the both of us. Kikyo probably just made up that lie of wanting Inuyasha back. How could she do this to me. Sometimes it feels that Kikyo has a double persona, a good and evil side.'_

"So now that everything is cleared up... do you want to go eat lunch with me?" He grinned as he place his hands around her waist. Kagome blushed as she nodded. " Sure" she said as she locked eyes with Inuyasha. For an instant you could of sworn she saw golden amber eyes.

' _I swear his eyes changed color?'_

"Am I that good looking?" He grinned at her, which made Kagome blushed as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Pompus jerk"

"Keh" He replied closing the distance between them, in a soft and gentle kiss." You know I am" Kagome giggled and kissed his lips again.

. . "

"Papa read me more about the hanyou and the miko" Kari yawned, sitting on her father's lap. Kagome smiled at the loving scene between father and daughter. Inuyasha's gaze landed on hers,as they shared a secret smile.

"Alright...off to bed then." Kari pouted as another yawn escaped her," I'm not sleepy papa" she protested. Inuyasha gave her a disbelief look as he picked her up heading upstairs. Once he had placed her on the bed, he grabbed the old rusted book from the book cover and went back to sit by her bed.

"Lets see...where did we leave off at?" He responded as he skimmed through the pages,finally coming to where the bookmark had been hidden.

"Chapter two: Everlasting love" he read, Kagome spoke silently as she sat next to him by the bed.

"Inuyasha is it possible for me to read to her tonight?" She asked, Inuyasha stayed silent, but nodded as he moved from the bed. Kari smiled, her eyes becoming quite lazy as another yawn escaped her.

"Let's see, Chapter two: Everlasting love? hmm... One of my favorite chapters." Inuyasha stood up and excused himself.

"I'll be right back, just going to the kitchen." He whispered as he exit the room.

"Alright how about we began the chapter, sweetheart?" Kari nodded, as Kagome pulled Kari to her as both settled down comfortable.

_"The priestess Kagome lived happily with her companion, the world forgotten as she marveled over this new sensation that she had never felt before: Love. Inuyasha, the half-demon was happy that he had found the love of his life, the world seemed constant as everything around him felt safe for once. The priestess was happy but sad that she would not see her younger sister again, she did not show this emotion to her lover, although she suspected that Inuyasha knew how she felt._

_The days turned to weeks as the priestess became meloncholy, the feeling of homesickness started to take its toll on her, for she was not use to being away from her village for a long time. Inuyasha tried as best as he could to keep his priestess happy and for that she thanked him._

_One night, the priestess had been feeling quite sick, at first she thought it was just a simple sickness, that would go away with the proper herbs. Inuyasha had gone to fetch for firewood and when he arrived he saw his priestess on the ground. Worried he smelled her, her scent reeked of illness. He knew he had to go to her village to find a miko or herbalist in order to save his beloved._

_He reached Kagome's village and was shocked of what he saw. The once peaceful village had been burned to the ground, bodies layed on the floor, men, women and children all lifeless. He looked around to find if someone was still alive and to his surpries there was. A man layed there burned badly. Inuyasha knew that he had to go back to his beloved but also knew that if it were Kagome she would of tended to this man. He put the injured man on his back, covering his highly sensitive ears from the cries of the man. He reached his little hut in the middle of the woods, hoping that his priestess was alright. He heard a cry from inside and hurried, ignoring the man cries on his back. _

_"Kagome!" He screamed. His heart became quite still when he saw a little fox demon next to her. Placing the man down gently, he got ready to attack the kit before he hurt his mate. But a yell from Kagome stopped him dead on his tracks. _

_"He is helping me Inuyasha, please... please don't kill him" She whispered to him. The kit let out a sign of relief as he grabbed the moist towel and placed on the priestess forehead._

_"She saved me a long time ago... I was about to be attacked by a bear demon, but she saved me just in time." The fox answered_

_Inuyasha sighed as he reached his beloved, have forgotten the injured man on the floor. Kagome pointed behind him, and the half demon turned to what she was pointing as sweat drop appeared on his forehed. He had forgotten the injured man on the floor. He went back and picked up the man,who had now fainted from the intense pain. Inuyasha went to his mate, smelling her, as a sigh escaped him, for she did not smell like illness no longer._

_"If you would of waited... I would of told you that I have herbs to deal with illnessess." Kagome touched his face gently, feeling her clammy skin against his hot cheek. Shippo, as he discovered was the kits name was nursing the injured man, giving Kagome and Inuyasha alone time._

_Weeks passed and the priestess felt better, she had found out from her "husband" that her village had been burned down and that the only survivor had been the man that he had brought to their home. They had gone back to the priestess village to give everyone a proper burial. The burned man, Onigumo as he was called, was healing quite quickly with the herbs that the priestess had put on him. Inuyasha had not like the way he saw the man Onigumo looked at his mate. His hairs would spike and growled at the man when Kagome was to close to him. Something about the man did not settle well with the half demon..._

"Is he evil mom-... 'gome?" Kari asked sleepily, her eyes trying so hard to stay awake.

"Maybe or maybe not." Kagome said as stood of the bed, carefully laying down the slumbering little girl.

" Goodnight sweetheart" She whispered, kissing Kari's forehead.

"Night mama" Kari yawn, as tears came to Kagome's eyes, feeling that little tug on her heart of hearing Kari call her mama.

"..." "..."

Kagome headed down stairs, and found Inuyasha seated on his couch reading. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Kari is asleep, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"She really likes that book it seems, probably because it has our names in it."

"Probably" Kagome answered as she yawn. Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Hmm" Kagome muffled as she inhaled the wonderful scent of the man next to her.

Inuyasha leaned closer, as lightly threw butterfly kisses down her neck. Kagome stiffled a small moan as her heart beat increased.

"If you want you can stay the night... I don't mind." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I'm flattered, but I think its too soon." She said leaning closer to him, thier mouths meeting in a light kiss.

" Aww, Its a shame" He hoarsley replied, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"I know." She muttered as they brought their eyes to meet, a yearn of wanting and desire building up.

He kissed her again, but this time with all the passion that he had been holding, she responded eagerly, as she deepened the kiss.

Slowly Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, Kagome giving out a small gasp of surprise as he headed upstairs. They reached his room, but had checked on Kari's just to make sure that she was alright, as they closed the door behind them.

Inuyasha layed Kagome carefully on the bed, pulling her closer, the longing in both their eyes." Kagome" Inuyasha whispered, having a hard time keeping his voice still,as he slowly unbottoned her blouse. Kagome moaned and kissed him again,as she untied his necktie.

"I love you" she responded, pulling him back into a kiss. Their heated eyes meeting once again.

"Kagome..." Her name came off his lips as a whisper, his desire increasing as he turned the light off, leaving the two in complete darkness.

"I love you too... I love you more than I have ever love someone..." He said as thier silhouettes moved closer, as thier souls finally became one whole.

"..." " " "..."

Woaw this story is getting good, he he. I'm so glad that many people like it, it brings me great joy to write something so sweet and yet enticing like this story. Recently I've had this idea, I don't know if I will be able to let it out, but here it goes.

I want to try to write a Inuyasha tragedy story, where one of the character's dies, .My friend likes it only the part where one of the main character's dies. so it leaves me with the doubt. Should I write it, or not? Thats the question. So far this is the summary.

Inuyasha and Kagome have finally settled down after five years of fighting naraku and looking for the jewels. They have become mates and Kagome is expecting, but as everything seems to be going well, things get complicated when the birth of the baby. Will Kagome be alright or will Inuyasha say goodbye to someone close to his heart.


End file.
